Kuro Atsuhiro(ON HIATUS)
by Killing Harvest
Summary: After being told by All Might he couldn't be a hero Izuku was distraught. But after an encounter with everyone's favorite magician he was given a new life vowing to make everyone who hurt him pay. branding a new name and look Izuku Midoriya became Kuro Atsuhiro the adopted son of Sako Atsuhiro and his partner in villainy. Villain!Deku x Hero'ish!Uraraka.
1. Birth of Kuro Atsuhiro

All men are not created equally that is a given in life. Even more so in a world where everyone has a superpower except 20 percent. Sadly for Izuku Midoriya he was of that 20 percent who were powerless. Denounced quirkless at age 4 he became an outcast. His friends left him, his mother felt sorry for him, and no one else to support him. Years pass and he is constantly bullied for his wanting to be a hero like his idol All Might the number 1 hero.

 **A/N apologies but i don't feel like writing the scene everyone has already seen so just assume everything that happened up until all might said Izuku cant become a hero happened the same.**

All Might had just left the rooftop leaving Izuku alone with his thoughts. Suddenly without warning he fell down and crouched next to the ledge of the building.

"Why?" Izuku sobbed to himself on the rooftop tears creeping out of his eyes crying.

"Why is it that i cant be a hero?" Izuku continues crouched up against the edge of the building holding his legs.

"Am I just that much of a dead weight to society that not even All Might believes I can be a hero!" Izuku screams to himself in his head getting up wiping the tears off his face.

"Why is it that Kacchan gets to be a hero when all he does is torture me!" Izuku says to himself clenching his fists.

"Ill show them. ILL SHOW THEM ALL!" Izuku screams to the sky just barely loud enough for the people below to hear, but pay no mind.

Then Izuku starts chuckling to himself as his hair falls over his face covering his eyes as he hunches over.

"Just wait Kacchan, All Might. Ill be coming back and when I do," Izuku says as his chuckling increases in volume and pace.

"ILL SHOW YOU WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE WEAK!" Izuku screams to the sky again throwing his arms out laughing hysterically.

Suddenly slow clapping is heard from the other side of the building as a figure walks toward Izuku wearing a bright orange overcoat,feathered top hat, and a mask hiding his face.

"Bravo my friend, Bravo, encore encore!" The man says clapping his gloved hand rapidly imitating an audience at a performance.

Izuku just stares at him blankly as the man keeps clapping.

"Splendid performance my friend, and such a wonderful climax." the person says slightly laughing themselves but stop.

"Thanks" is all Izuku says as he just stares dumbfounded someone aside from his mother actually commented him.

"(Fake coughing noises)" The man fake coughs into his fist as he clears his throat.

"I must say that was quite the performance. Such action, such drama, such heartbreak." The person says in a playful tone spinning in place theatrically.

"Get to the point." Izuku says bluntly as the man stops spinning and extends his hand for a handshake.

"Well my young friend I must say I'm touched by your story and have an offer for you." They say as Izuku just stares at them.

"Tough crowd, tough crowd." the person says to themselves withdrawing their hand.

"Get to the point please." Izuku says annoyed sighing.

"Well like I said before I was touched by your story and would like to offer you a position." The person says pulling a card out of their overcoat pocket and tossing it to Izuku who catches it.

"Sako Atsuhiro, traveling magician and stage performer." Izuku mumbles to himself reading the card.

"Exactly my dear friend, Sako Atsuhiro at your service." Sako says pulling out a deck of playing cards from his coat pocket and air shuffling them.

"Pick a card, any card." Sako says gleefully holding the entire deck separated upside down.

"Ok?" Izuku says confused but nonetheless reaches out and picks a card.

"Very Good now then." Sako says shuffling the deck again.

"I'm going to pull the opposite suite color of the same card you have in your hand." Sako says pulling up a card while Izuku looks at his card the 6 of clubs.

"And look at that I pulled the 6 of spades." Sako says chuckling as Izuku just looks confused.

"Look you mentioned an offer, what was it." Izuku says in a demanding voice tossing the card back to Sako.

"Well lad I believe you and me could be partners." Sako says leaning down on Izuku putting one arm around his shoulders and motioning with the other one.

"Imagine it, you and me on the stage with the thunderous applause of the crowd. People laughing all the while having no idea what happens behind the scenes." Sako says putting his arm around Izuku and waving the other one in front of them.

"What exactly goes on behind the scenes?" Izuku asks in a less demanding more curious tone.

"Well my dear friend to learn that you'll need to except my offer." Sako say releasing Izuku and stepping aside.

"Join me as my assistant. Choose your own path, be what you want to be and not what others tell you.'

"You realize if I join you I will be considered by all means a villain then right." Izuku says side eyeing the man before him.

"That's your choice to make in whether or not you accept." Sako says straitening his sleeve cuff.

Izuku thought for a moment what it would be like, being the complete opposite of what h wanted to be his whole life. Then he thought about what that would entail for himself. Leaving his old life behind or a new one where he most likely wouldn't be judged for being quirkless, but for his skills in villainy, or on the stage.

"I acc-" As Izuku was going to say he accepted he stopped mid sentence causing Atsuhiro to look at him through his mask.

Izuku had realized what this would mean for his mother. He would most likely never see her again. After all if he did become a villain then the competition would try to get to him through her. And if he was ever found out then the hero's would assume she was an accomplice and arrest her.

"Well What's your answer?"

"I accept." Izuku said more confidently this time standing straight up.

"But on a few conditions." Izuku continued before Sako could say anything.

"And they would be." Sako asked leaning forward on his cane.

"One I live with you so my mother doesn't get involved with anything." Izuku said holding back tears at the thought of leaving his mother.

"Alright. And the others." Sako says motioning for Izuku to continue.

"Two, I am provided a new wardrobe and an altered appearance as to hide my real identity from people who might recognize me or the hero's and police who might search for me." Izuku continued.

"And."

"Three, I am to be allowed my own free will. While I will listen to you I would like to have my own life while doing it." Izuku said looking at the person who he now works for.

'Nothing wrong with any of those terms." Sako says standing up off his cane as it suddenly turns into a marble and he pts it in his coat pocket.

"Now then for the reasons you just listed and you just listed and your own personal safety-" Sako says as off in the distance an explosion is heard.

"I'm going to temporarily turn you into a marble until we get back to my dwelling area." sako finishes as Izuku nods and steps forward.

"Just think of this as an opportunity for a long nap." Sako says as he touches Izuku's head and turns him into a marble, and puts it into his pocket.

"Must say a rather interesting lad. Smart enough to choose his own path. And soon with enough brawn and skill to back it up" Sako says jumping from rooftop to rooftop quickly and silently.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Nobody was really all that concerned when Izuku hadn't shown up to school the next day. Other than Inko Midoriya.

"Tch. Useless nerd. To much of a quirkless damn coward to face me." Katsuki grumbled to himself throughout the day.

"Please be safe my baby please." Inko cried to herself all day watching the new in hopes of something about Izuku turning up.

Little did anybody know that the boy mocked for being quirkless and called a useless Deku would now be the thing many feared and laughed at.

"Welcome back to the land of the living my friend." Sako says as Izuku groggily rubs his eyes and takes in his surroundings seeing he is in pretty much an average looking living room.

"Where are we." Izuku asks standing up.

"At my current abode. Please forgive me I've yet to tidy it up." Sako says walking over to the room over.

"Follow me." Sako says as Izuku walks into what looks like a costume room with a little salon chair and sink in one corner.

"Now since you don't want to be recognized the best thing to o is to completely change your appearance." Sako says grabbing a bottle of Purple and red hair dye among a shelf full of colors.

"Why purple and red?" Izuku asks curious.

"Because they go well together and since you and I will be on stage together." Sako says motioning for Izuku to sit down.

"Now this will be a while so don't move."

"Ok"

"Also you'll need to decide a new name for yourself since using your current one would be risky." Sako says as izuku thinks.

"take your time while I go ahead with the makeover." Sako says and Izuku can swear he is grinning behind the grinning mask.

"Now then try not to squirm." Sako says removing his coat, gloves, and hat.

"By the way since every villain seems to have a name what's your villain name?" Izuku asks curious.

"Its . Its both classy and original."

"Neat." izuku says as Compress begins applying the bleach to his hair as it slowly turns form green to blond.

"Now while I let the bleach do its work I'll begin on your face." Compress says grabbing a thing of makeup and gently powdering it on Izuku's face.

"Since that freckled mess of a face would easily be recognized we need to mask it."

"Whatever."

 **2 Hours Later**

"And Done." Sako says stepping back as Izuku sits up.

"So how do I look." Izuku asks.

"See for yourself." Sako says grabbing a mirror and holding it in front of Izuku's face.

To say Izuku was impressed was an understatement. Even he could hardly tell he was the same person. His once normal toned freckled face was now replaced by a much smoother shade of white but not enough to make it look unrealistic. His once green hair was now purple with red tip at the end. Finally his once bright green eyes were now staring into a pair of red eyes to match the tips of his hair.

"Well what do you think." Compress asks a little nervous having never done this before.

"Perfect. Its perfect, I barely even recognize myself." Izuku says standing up from the chair he was in and grabbing a comb and brush.

"I take it you want a new hairstyle hm." Sako says walking over to the clothing racks as Izuku fiddles with his hair.

"By the way." Sako says walking up to Izuku with a pile of cloths in his hands, "Did you decide on a name for yourself."

At this Izuku stopped. True he had picked out a name but it was what his new boss would say about it that he was nervous about.

"I have a name. But promise you won't laugh." izuku asks as Compress nods.

"I hardly knew my father. In all and complete honestly apart from my mother your one of the few to show me kindness." Izuku says looking down

"It was my choice you know, but go on." Compress urges.

"Since I am and will never again be Izuku Midoriya-" Izuku pauses for a breath.

"I have decided to rename my self Kuro Atsuhiro." Izuku says praying he didn't make a mistake.

neither one says anything for a moment until Kuro feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Well then welcome to the family Kuro Atsuhiro." Sako says as his body subconsciously moves and gives his new basically son a hug. It was at this point both of them knew they were in for a more adventure filled life. And they both were ready for it.

 **A.N. Please don't kill me. I swear this idea just popped in my head out of nowhere and I liked it. Its my first Fic so I get writing mistakes and fast paced ness. But please review so I know im not doing bad or if people actually like this.**


	2. Kuro meets Uraraka

It's been a few days since Izuku Midoriya the kind,timid,but all around nice person became Kuro Astuhiro, A Villain.

In just the few days Kuro hs been with his new adopted father he has already developed some proficiency in Pickpocketing.

however believes it would be better for both of them to lay low and hone Kuro's skills to both stay out of the spotlight but wait for the fuss of the search for Izuku Midoriya to subside.

Currently they were practicing on kuro's speed and reflexes. Since Izuku had been slow and weak not wantng to fight back Kuro would be the exact opposite. Silent, swift,and deadly.

"Come on Kuro it shouldn't hurt that bad." said standing back watching his adopted son trying to do an elevated split while holding two 20 pound weights in his hands.

"I never said it did." Kuro said as he was slowly inching his legs apart struggling to both do a split and hold the weights.

"Alright you can stop if you want to. I can see your straining yourself." Sao says as he watches Kuro still trying at the exercise.

"Stubborn as usual." Sako says to himself walking away. Truth be told he couldn't be any more proud of his son. For the past few days not only has he gotten faster and more agile, but also developed many skills in the slight of hand. that being said he was also a little arrogant, refusing to stop even if he was in pain. Still that could just be chalked up to determination and sheer will to get better.

"Done!" Kuro said dropping both weights and standing up slowly since his leg muscles were sore from stretching.

"Good now then change into your jogging cloths and well do our 20 mile run." Sako said once again grinning behind his already grinning mask as Kuro just nodded and ran to his room.

While Kuro's room was bigger than his old room as Izuku, it was still pretty bare. Pretty much all he had was a twin sized bed, a closet, desk, and a dresser." Since he couldn't risk going back to Izuku's old room to get anything he was going to need to buy some more decorative stuff when he was actually allowed to help Sako with his crimes and make money.

"As he changed into his jogging cloths he also went into his bathroom and reapplied his coat of makeup. According to Sako this was supposed to be sweat and water resistant so he could keep up the guise of Kuro Atsuhiro without having to worry about the makeup washing off.

When he finished applying the makeup he went back downstairs to find his adoptive father still in his jogging cloths. Which was still his everday cloths of a giant bright orange and yellow trenchcoat, mask, and his top hat.

"Ready?" Sako asks walking to the exit door to their safehouse.

"Ready." Kuro says as he follows Sako out the door and the begin their jog.

To say Sako was fast would be an understatement. He could literally move so fast you couldn't hear him and he was so agile you couldn't even catch or hit him.

However since Kuro had only done this jog 2 time before Sako had learned to keep up with Kuro's pace and help him get faster.

Being that the hero's and police were also at the same time looking for Izuku Midoriya, Sako had been very selective about when he and Kuro would go outside. Being that he want it to be discovered that Kuro Atsuhiro was Izuku Midoriya, and were both villains it was crucial to know when to step out into the limelight and when to stay behind the closed curtains.

"Come on Kuro we can go faster than this. Come on only 12 more miles to go before we finish and head back for dinner." Sako says as Kuro grits his teeth and runs faster.

Currently Sako and Kuro were running through the bad part of the town. Where people who are to poor to afford anything better,or villain looking to escape or hide from hero's come.

Sako however would take no chances with Kuro. So in their spare time he had educated Kuro on many of the common villains that frequent the area so Kuro will know exactly who he would be up against.

 **1 hour later**

"Good job Kuro, you not only did the 20 miles but shaved off 14 minutes from last time." Sako says patting Kuro on the back who was panting and gasping for breath.

"Here drink this." Compress says pulling out a marble from his coat pocket as it turns into a bottled water and hands it to Kuro.

"Thanks." Kuro says drinking the water and wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Good now, I don't want to do this often but I have business with a … Friend in the area and would like to request that you stay here." Sako says as Kuro nods.

"Good. Now then please stay in the area so I can find you. I will be 15 minutes tops." Sako says heading off down the pretty much empty street.

Seeing as how he had nothing better to do and time to kill Kuro retreated into a nearby back alley to workout more. You could basically consider working out to be Kuro's form of a drug addiction as he was constantly either stretching, jogging,lifting weights, or punching and kicking something to get stronger and faster.

After about 6 minutes of punching the alley wall to build up his fist's pain endurance, Kuro hears a scream from inside the alleyway network. Normally that wouldn't be uncommon in this area considering all the thieves, rapists,and murderers who hide here but the very small fragment of Izuku Midoriya that remained inside Kuro Atsuhiro that still wanted to be a hero found himself rushing through the alleyways to find the source of the scream.

After about 1 minute of running through the alleys which he had mapped like a maze he arrived at where the screams were coming from. It was a girl most likely no older than himself who was in the clutches of one of the many villains that come to the area. That villain would be Agurosi Takanaka, one of the more well known rapists who even in the villain community was disliked as he primarily targeted children as his victims.

As Kuro regained himself and was about to leave Agurosi shifted his body wile toying with the girl before he raped her, Kuro saw the face of the girl and instantly wished he hadn't. Even through his makeup he could feel his face go a bright red and his heart begin beating faster. the girl in question had brown hair and eyes, with a permanent blush on her cheeks.

"Why did I have to look at her?" Kuro asks himself facepalming.

"Ok lets see here Sako said that Agurosi likes to play with his victims before raping them, and that his quirk Aqua Body only let him breath through the gills on his neck.

As Kuro was deciding what to do to help the girl a figurative lightbulb appeared over his head. Reaching into his pocket he grabbed a tiny pellet. According to Sako these were used in his shows for a dramatic reveal or a mysterious disappearance. But that wasn't what interested Kuro at the moment. The pellets while the didn't last very long, would still provide a smokescreen to help get the girl away safely. As Kuro prepared himself to sprint like hell was breaking loose he picked up a medium sized chunk of debris that he could throw to divert Agurosi's attention.

"Three. Two. One." Kuro said in his head as he rushed from his opening a threw the piece of debris at Agurosi who screamed in pain and the girl was gasping in shock.

"OW YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Agurosi screamed as he began running toward Kuro with a knife drawn. Kuro however took this opportunity o throw the pellet in the middle of Agurosi and the girl as the area instantly filled with smoke and the girl along with Agurosi were caught off guard.

"What happe-Mph." The girl was cut mid sentence by Kuro placing his hand over her mouth and whispering in her ear to follow him and run.

The girl nods in agreement as Kuro takes her hand albeit while blushing like crazy and leads her down the way he came but throwing a few more twists and turns to be safe, as shouts of Agurosi echoed through the background mainly consisting of the f and B words.

As both teens exit the alley system where Kuro and Sako had stopped jogging Kuro releases the girl.

"Th-Thank you." She says while looking down and blushing herself.

"What are you doing here?" Kuro asks getting straight to the point further inspecting the girl. While she didn't appear to have a whole lot of money she didn't appear to be in as dire need of money as those that live in the area nor did she appear to be a villain.

"Well I was walking back to my house when that guy grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a van. They knocked me out and the next thing I know I'm in that alleyway with him taunting me." She says holding back tears of disappointment and embarrassment in herself.

"Do you know where you are?" Kuro asks again as the girl shakes her head no.

"Your in the west side of town." Kuro says as the girl gasps in shock.

"The west wing! As in the one where all the runaway villains come to?" The girl asks in shock.

"Is there any other." Kuro asks bluntly trying to maintain his calmness and not break down into the stuttering mess that Izuku was with girls.

"Th-then why are you here?" the girl asks with a tinge of fear in her voice hoping the person who just saved her doesn't say what she thinks he will.

"I'm going to let you answer that for yourself.' Kuro says giving off what he dubbed the trademarked Sako mask smirk that Sako always does behind his mask.

"Are. Are you a villain?" The girl asks stuttering between words trying to regain her composure.

"Maybe I'm not.-"Kuro says leaning towards the girl "And maybe I am."

"St-Stay back!" the girl says walking backwards tensing up.

"If I wanted to hurt you then why would I save you from the fish freak." Kuro says pointing at the alleyway exit/entrance that they came out of.

"What do you want." She asks trying to not show him that she's afraid.

"Nothing really. truth be told nobody really like Agurosi, so anything we can do to tick him off we do." Kuro says giving a smirk not actually wanting to say he has a crush on her as he reaches into his pockets again.

As he does this the girl flinches back. She hardly knows anything about him apart from he's a villain and yet he saved her from the guy who was going to rape her. As he pulls something out of his pocket she closes her eyes in fear until she feels something being put into her hand. As she opens her eyes to look at it she sees that it looks like a map.

"Take it, Its a map of how to get out of here. Don't bother trying to return it." Kuro says as he leans up against the bare brick wall of the building their next to.

The girl doesn't say anything for a bit until she speaks up.

"why?" She asks him as he looks at her in confusion.

"Why what." Kuro asks at he looking straight at her.

"Your a villain so why/ Why help me." She asks him generally curious as to why a villain would help her a hopeful future Hero in training.

"Because I felt like it, Do I need a reason to help anyone." Kuro says plainly.

"N-No. I guess not." She says quietly.

"If it's all the same to you then, you might want to head out. 'the later in the night the more villains you'll fight' as they say around here." Kuro tells her pointing up at the sun which is close to setting.

"O-ok then." She says as she looks at the maps and begins to head off but stops.

"If its alright with you can I ask your name since you saved me?" She asks him hoping he gives it to her.

"Only if you give yours first." Kuro says but then instantly starts blushing as she does the same.

"Its Uraraka, Uraraka Ochako." Uraraka says blushing brightly.

Neither of them say anything after that until Uraraka speaks up.

"Aren't you going to give your name?" She asks blushing

"Tell me why would a villain give their name away." Kuro says giving off another trademark Sako mask smirk.

"B-But you said.-""I lied. The whole purpose of being a villain and a Hero is to not let your real identity be known." Kuro says dully looking straight at her.

"O-Oh I see." Uraraka says fighting back tears.

"Like I said you might want to hurry up its at least an hour long run from here to the exit not counting other people." Kuro says motioning for her to run off.

"F-fine then." She says as she turns around and begins running off towards the exit while tapping her clothes.

As she disappears from sight Kuro waits a few moments before talking

"(Sigh) Why am I such an idiot." Kuro says slamming his fist against the wall.

In truth Kuro had wanted to tell her his name but couldn't. While he wasn't a well known villain he was a villain nonetheless. Even still the girl had given him her name so at least he knew who she was.

"So how did the first date go?" Sako asks suddenly appearing leaning against the wall beside Kuro wo stumbles backward in shock.

"What? When How? It wasn't a date!" Kuro says stuttering trying to hide his blush.

"Yeah your right. That was more like a bad confession.' Sako says getting up from the wall.

"How much did you see?" Kuro asks a bit nervous.

"Enough."

"That's not an answer." Kuro says flustered.

"In any case come on." Sako says waving for Kuro to follow him as they both head back to their house for the night.

 **A/N Just one thing to make clear Kuro Atsuhiro and Izuku can be considered different people but the same. While Kuro is extremely different he still has remnants of Izuku in him like in this chapter.**


	3. Asking her out, but not really

**2 Months later**

Its been two months since that guy helped Uraraka . Truth be told even if he was a villain she had to be grateful to him. Of course the police questioned her when she made it back home and asked for descriptions both physical and quirk related of both individuals she encountered. They also asked for the map that she was given to see if there were any fingerprints that matched the files they had in the international villain database. But ever since then he was one of the main things in her mind.

"Why did he save me?" Uraraka asked herself while laying in her bed at night.

"I mean even if he was a villain he saved me." Uraraka told herself.

"Even though he didn't have to help me he did."

"Why did he do it?"

"he was a villain!"

"So why?"

These questions swam around in her head for a long while that night. Eventually she just looked over at her alarm clock which read 11:23. Fortunately for her it wasn't a school night. Maybe she could go for a walk to clear her head. No her parents were still worried that she would get taken again and she didn't want to put more stress on them. Earlier in the day she overheard her parents talking that a big client of her dads had decided to take his business elsewhere resorting in him having to let a few people go to continue paying his workers.

"(Sigh) Oh well maybe a glass of water would help." Uraraka said to herself as she got up from her bed and left the room.

Unknown to her someone was watching through the window as the lights to her bedroom turned on and she left the room. Quickly jumping down from the ledge he was standing on the person cloaked in darkness quickly but silently crept towards the window. Etering the light emitting from inside revealed the person to be Kuro Atsuhiro dressed in a black hoodie and jeans. As he reached into the pouch of his hoodie he pulled out a small silver object and a bobby pen.

Come on work with me." Kuro quietly said to himself as he inserted both items into the outside lock of the window and started moving them around until a click was heard.

"Bingo" he said to himself.

As Kuro entered into the room careful to not make any noise he returned both items into the pouch and pulled out a piece of paper.

As Kuro checked to make sure he grabbed the paper he could hear Uraraka's footsteps coming from outside down the hall.

"Silently he placed the piece of paper on Uraraka's nightstand next to her alarm clock and then moved towards the window. just as h entered outside he heard the creak of Uraraka opening her door and decided to book it not having time to close the window. He just barely was able to clear the area as Uraraka entered her room.

"Huh. I didn't leave the window open did I?" Uraraka asked herself walking over towards her window setting her drink down on her nightstand next to a note she didn't notice.

As Uraraka looked outside her window cautiously checking if anyone was there, and seeing no one shrugged her shoulders and closed it.

"Huh. Guess maybe I did leave it open." She said as she sat down on the edge of her bed and picked up her glass of water.

Upon doing this she noticed the note.

"What's this?" She asked herself as she set her water down and unfolded the note.

 _-Hey Uraraka so you might not remember me but I was the guy that helped you a few months ago. Now before you freak out yes I did put this in your rom and yes I know where you live. However I would like to see you again if that's okay. And before you start screaming no I will not kidnap you or make you do anything. If your able I thought we could have tea at a café I know of next Friday at 3, my treat. The address is on the back of the note. So anyways hope to see you son._

 _Sincerely K.A._

"Not freak out! He tells me to not freak out when he's been stalking me the last 2 months!" Uraraka screamed to herself in her head.

As she reread the letter her eyes fell upon his initials Recalling back to when she gave her his name and he refused t give his maybe this was a sign of trust, she didn't know.

"Where is this place anyway?" Uraraka asked herself as she flipped the note over.

 _-1046 Suzuki Suntan ST_

 _p.s. Meet me at the intersection down the road from the café first._

"Hm seems like he might want to just hang out." Uraraka thought to herself blushing slightly as a daydream of her and him having tea in a restraint entered her mind.

"No snap out of it girl remember he's a villain." Uraraka said snapping herself out of the daydream.

Calming down and taking a few breaths she reread the note again.

"Next Friday. That leaves 8 days until he wants to meet." Uraraka thought to herself

For a while she just sat in silence contemplating over whether or not she should go. what would happen if she didn't show up? Whoever he was knew where she lived and had already broken in. Plus she was a hopeful future hero in training. So if she was affiliated with a villain, that would not bode well for her reputation. Then again at the same time she was a teenager with hormones going through her so what does she know.

After what seemed like hours of contemplating Uraraka took a glance at her alarm clock to see that it was 12:21.

"Ill think more about it in the morning." She said to herself as she got up and made sure all the windows in her room were locked.

After she made sure that the windows were locked she turned her light out and fell down on her bed with heavy eyelids slowly closing her into a dreamlike state of mind.

Unfortunately for her that dream included her and him having a date. Even when she's asleep he's on her mind.

* * *

 **At the Atsuhiro safe house**

As Kuro silently creeped through the entrance to the safe house careful to not make any noise as he slowly opened the door to take a peek inside. He checked everywhere three times for his adopted father as literally he had the habit of showing up out of nowhere when you least expect it.

"Phew. Coast clear." Kuro thought as he walked inside shut the door and turned on the light.

"and where may I ask have you been" Sako said leaning against the closed door behind Kuro who recoiled in both shock and fear.

"When will you stop doing that?" Kuro said recovering from the 21st near heart attack. And yes he's kept count.

"ill stop doing this when you stop giving me the opportunity to." Sako said walking forward.

"I'm just gonna go on a hunch here and say you went to that girls house." Sako said taking off one of his many masks and narrowing his eyes.

"How did you-""You have the smell of perfume sand female aromas around you." Sako says interrupting Kuro who immediately starts fidgeting.

"So what if I went to her house. You never said I couldn't." Kuro says defensively.

"I also said to keep a low profile since that incident with Takanaka in the alleys. And I don't believe going on a date with the girl you rescued who knows your a villain is keeping it low pro." Sako states as Kuro just start tapping his fingers together.

"1 week starting tonight. No tricks, no crimes, no nothing but you and your room." Sako says pointing to Kuro's room s he only nods and replies with a meekly "Yes Sir." as he treks to his room.

"Oh and Kuro-" Sako starts as Kuro turns around to look at him.

"If you behave well enough I might let you off a day early and help you prepare for the date." Sako says giving one of his smirks as Kuro just nods and walks into his room.

In the last two months he has been able to get enough money from pickpocketing random people, to helping Sako with small heists to start out. He managed to purchase himself a new phone since he cant use his old one. His new phone isn't bad, but its not great more per say an average smartphone.

He also managed to buy a few outfits of civilian clothes, that were non hero based since he wasn't even remotely attracted to hero's anymore. And a poster from some American heavy metal band that played music.

But his prize newest edition was his villain outfit he was making. Sako had been nice enough after a month of training to contact one of his associates whom made villain support gear on the black market to get Kuro his own villain gear.

His villain outfit consisted of a custom made purple button up trench jacket with black trim riddled with secret pockets and pouches everywhere, a pair of specially woven black pants that could withstand fire and had places to put weapons such as knives, a belt with a few compartments hanging off of it for storage, and a mask much like his fathers. However his mask was different. His mask had eyes much like Sako's usual mask he wore butte end of the eyes went straight down into aa grinning mouth that matched his fathers. Currently his outfit was hanging up in his closet along with some of his other clothes.

"Ugh. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Kuro groaned to himself as he flopped down on his bed and pulled out his phone.

This was the fourth time he had been grounded in the past two months. The first was a 3 day long one after he had saved Uraraka. The second and third ones were from failed attempts to sneak out which landed him 2 weeks each. Thinking about it now he was surprised his adoptive father didn't ground him longer this time.

Not feeling tired he unlocked his phone and grabbed a pair of earbuds off of his nightstand and plugged them in. Opening up to the music app he hit shuffle on his custom playlist as Heavy metal soon began to pound in his ears. Ever since he became Kuro Atsuhiro many of his tastes have changed. Before he much rather preered classical or pop music rather than heavy metal and rock. Even his taste in clothing changed as he wore much more darker clothing.

As Kuro just laid on his bed mindlessly listening to music lost in thought he found himself thinking about this coming Friday. Since he was grounded until the day of the date, maybe a day sooner if he was lucky. He was suddenly thinking about what to wear or if he should change up his hairstyle to hopefully impress Uraraka. Then he thought about the possibility that she wouldn't come and would instead ignore the letter.

"Nope. No. No .No no no. No. No. NO. Just don't think like that and believe she will come." Kuro said to himself snapping the bad thoughts out of his head and instead found himself thinking about her in specific.

He couldn't deny he had an attraction to her. Not saying he was a pervert but she was just the right size in more than one area apart from height for her to be perfect in his eyes. Just thinking about her made a light blush dust across his cheeks. But if he had to say the best part about her was her face. The way her hair extends to just her shoulders, and the permanent blush on her cheeks made him blush harder thinking about it.

As the metal music continued to play in his ears he found himself drifting off to sleep with the only thing on his mind being how his first date would go.

However unknown to Kuro after he fell asleep Sako had quietly entered his room to take a leave a few things.

"Since I know hoe important this date is for you Kuro, thought I might leave you a little present for luck." Sako said putting a gift box wrapped up on Kuro's nightstand.

"Also just a word to the wise. Don't use to much of it. Otherwise it has the opposite affect." Sako fiishes walking out the door leaving the slumbering teen to his own dream fantasy.

 **A/N So I've worked out a small update schedule which will most likely be once or twice a week whenever I can update. Also please leave a review so I know how people like and what they think of this story. Plus just a spoiler next chapter will feature Inko and Katsuki and how they have been handling Izuku's disappearance for two months.**


	4. Inko and Katsuki

**1 Week Later**

Its been two months since that useless nerd Deku disappeared without a trace. In all honesty Katsuki Bakugo could care less whether or not the nerd was still alive.

"Maybe he actually did something right for once and took my advice." Katsuki grumbled to himself listening to his teacher do a boring ass lecture on science or something.

The only thing that really changed with Katsuki since Izuku disappeared was how often he would visit Inko. Just thinking about her sad face after Deku disappeared pissed him off. Who did Deku think he was making his mother break down crying every night.

After about an hour of the boring mindless lecturing the bell rand signaling classes were over. Normally Katsuki was the last one out since he really didn't like to deal with people after school.

When everyone left the room Katsuki suddenly found himself staring at an empty desk. But not just any empty desk. It was the desk that belonged to Izuku Midoriya.

"God why am I thinking about that useless nerd now?" Katsuki grumbled while walking out of school.

As Katsuki was walking back to his house he passed by an alley. For some reason though he really hated this area for some weird reason. If he had to guess it was probably because I reminded him of that bastard Deku.

"Tch. Whatever." Katsuki said as he just angrily glared at the alleyway walking by it in his usual smug manner.

True as Katsuki was heading back to his house he had plans to take a detour over to the Midoriya household. This was for two reasons, One that he wanted to avoid his mother since the old hag had been on his case since Izuku's disappearance. And the other was to say hi to Inko. Ever since Izuku disappeared She had enjoyed Katsuki's company immensely.

"Wonder how she's doing right now.

* * *

 **Midoriya Household**

Currently at the Midoriya household Inko was sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket. She was currently watching whatever shows came across the channels she scrolled through. In clutched in one hand was the remote that she was using. And in the other was a picture of Izuku when he was young clutched against her chest. When she held the picture close to her it almost felt like Izuku was still with her.

As she scrolled through the channels she stopped at a news alert about a new villain that had begun making a name for himself.

"And once again the infamous villain that has been dubbed the 'Black Marble' is still at large." The female newscaster said as an security camera footage picture of a man in a purple trench jacket was displayed behind her with his face hidden behind a mask.

"While this villain has only committed theft related crimes it is unknown whether or not they serve a higher purpose. If spotted alert the authorities and any nearby hero's immediately. Now back to the weather." The newscaster finished as another newscaster in front of a weather map appeared spewing the inaccurate nonsense of the weather they predicted as Inko switched the channels.

Just then she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in its open!" Inko said loud enough so the person could hear as they opened up the door and walked in.

"Oh Katsuki what brings you here.' Inko said as happily as she could while still holding back the depression that was building up.

"Hey I was just stopping by to say hi." Katsuki said in a very soft, sincere, and respectful tone unlike his usual one. The reason for this being that he considered Inko like a second mother, except unlike his own mother Inko truly acted like a mother.

"Oh please do stay for a cup of tea though." Inko said unwrapping herself from the blanket and bringing the picture of Izuku with her to the kitchen.

Katsuki took a seat next to where Inko had been sitting and just sat still with his hands folded in his lap.

"So Katsuki how was school today?" Inko asks from the Kitchen as she begins boiling a kettle of water.

"Heh. It was pretty boring, teach just talked a lot about how math is the savior of humanity and we will always use it." Katsuki said in a joking manner as Inko just softly smiled and let out a small giggle.

Upon both seeing and hearing the Katsuki smiled. Inko was certainly doing better than she was two months ago. Back then Inko would hardly talk to anyone or leave the house. It eventually got so bad that Katsuki's mother punched the door down and forced Inko to hang out with her and Katsuki. That night ended with Inko crying into Mitsuki's arms as she cried about how much she missed Izuku.

"Well as long as your doing well in your studies Katsuki and behaving I'm fine with it if you tone your teachers lectures out." Inko said as she and Katsuki laughed at her remark as she poured them both a cup of tea.

Bringing the cups with her to the living room and sitting next to Katsuki giving him one of the cups Inko's face dropped a little as she sighed. This was reminding her of hat she used to do with Izuku sometimes. He and her would often just watch a movie together as they both just munched on snacks and drinks together on the couch.

At this Katsuki reached out with his free hand and put it on Inko's shoulder snapping her out of her haze.

"Oh... sorry Katsuki. It's just things have been rough for me since Izuku went missing." Inko said clutching the picture of Izuku harder against her chest as she fought back greatly against the tears welling up in her eyes.

Katsuki retracted his hand and just starred down blankly at his cup of tea. He knew better than to insult Izuku in front of Inko. As much as he hated the nerd the last thing anyone wanted was to upset Inko more than she currently was.

They both just sat quietly after that. The joyful mood that one temporarily filled the house was now replaced with a depressed atmosphere. both of them quietly and slowly sipped their tea for hour long felt minutes. It wasn't until Inko started dropping tears that Katsuki truly felt sorrow for someone genuinely. Instinctively Katsuki set his cup down and walked in front of Inko and placed his hand on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Inko I promise you. When I become number one I will find De-Izuku!" Katsuki started "And drag his sorry ass back here to you."

Inko just wrapped Katsuki in a giant bear hug as he accepted it since there were only three things he actually feared. 1- Having a sad Inko which would most likely have been caused by denial of the hug. 2- His mother when she was angry, Trust him when he says that his mother's true anger can put both Benson and Nicole Waterson's anger breakouts seem like mere temper tantrums to her. And 3- was what he was going to do would he ever find that damn quirkless bastard Deku again.

"Thank you Katsuki. Thank you for being here for me." Inko cried through her tears as she let Katsuki go.

"Now go on home. We both know what your mother will do if your late home again." Inko said as Katsuki just nodded and walked to the door.

"Oh Thanks for the tea Inko, It was good." Katsuki said as he left the house and started his route home.

It was days like these that made Katsuki truly happy. And by all means he intended to keep his promise to Inko if it meant seeing her real smile again.

* * *

 **Intersection Near _1046 Suzuki Suntan ST_**

Ochako stood at the intersection waiting for the person she was supposed to meet. He said arrive at the Intersection first for some reason.

"Hm I hope he shows." Uraraka said to herself just standing in the area at the intersection as she just looked at all the people she saw walk by.

But the weird thing she saw was that most of the more unique looking individuals were all going into the building down the street that the letter mentioned as a cafe.

After about five more minutes Uraraka was about to leave until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she went wide eyed at who it was.

he was in front of her wearing a black hoodie with a white undershirt and jeans. It was a much different contrast to her pink skirt and lighter shade of pink shirt with another different shade jacket.

"So how long you been waiting." Kuro asks her asthe usual small blush tinged her cheeks.

"Not long. Now before we get started explain this." Uraraka says shoving his letter he gave her in his face as he just takes it and throws it into a nearby trash can."Wanted to say hi without you freaking out in public." Kuro says as suddenly Uraraka raises her voice.

"Then why would you break into my house and into my room." She asked a little loudly.

"Cool it with the voice you'll cause a scene." Kuro said trying to calm her down as a slight panic look filled his eyes as he saw people watching.

"Fine Ill calm down when you give me what you promised me." Uraraka said pulling him closer.

"Name It."

"Your name. Now." Uraraka demanded as Kuro started sweating.

"Promise it'll be a you me kinda deal." Kuro said trying to make it easier on himself.

"Promise." Uraraka said letting him go.

"Fine then." Kuro said sighing. "Its Kuro, Kuro Atsuhiro." .

At this Uraraka went full on schoolgirl just talked to her crush blush rating on the scale as she just looked at him.

"So wanna get on with the date?" Kuro said as uraraka snapped out of her blush slightly and shook her head.

"Then follow Me." Kuro said as he led her to the building all the unique people were entering.

"So what kind of cafe is this?" Uraraka asked as he went up to the front door and made the shush motion.

"Just some warning the people you meet in here might be a bit... extravagant." Kuro said as he opened the door and they walked inside.

Uraraka went wide eyed at the interior of the building, It resembled a mix of an old western saloon mixed with a bar, and a restaurant. In one area there were a bunch of people arm wrestling this one muscular Australian looking guy in an arm wrestling contest, in another there was this group of four people sitting at a table with two males bickering with each other and the two females chatting like nothing was wrong, then there was an all out fight between a guy who was on fire and a guy with a mega man style cannon that resembled a shark who were fighting in a metal section of the bar, then there were these other three people who were playing poker with the dealer dressed like a weird card dealer outfit. Then all scattered throughout the building were people who you couldn't mistake for others.

"Well what do you think?" Kuro asked Uraraka who just looked at him wide eyed as the door closed and locked itself with a metal bar and was metal on the inside rather than wood on the outside part of the door.

"Where are we.' Uraraka asked suddenly suspicious of what she had just gotten herself into.

"Well Uraraka. welcome to the Villain Pub"

 **A/N- I hope everyone likes. The next chapter will feature the actual dating experience and interactions between Kuro and Uraraka. It will also be much longer than the previous chapters. Also please review so i know what people like. Also As many will see i slightly changed the pairing from Villain Deku x Hero Uraraka to Hero'ish Uraraka as I have a new idea that I would like to try out for the fic. As Always Happy reading and until next time.**


	5. The Date Part 1

Uraraka was completely quiet. Here she was sitting at a table looking at a menu with her date right across from her. Why she was quiet, she was in a restaurant that housed VILLAINS!

"So decided what you want yet?" Kuro asked Uraraka putting his menu down.

"No. But more importantly why are we here!" Uraraka said a bit loud but was not noticed over the surround sound of arguing and fights.

"What. They have good food here and for cheap prices." Kuro said motioning for one of the servers to come to their table.

"But why is it full of villains!" Uraraka demanded as the waiter arrived.

The water itself looked like a stitched together walking scarecrow. It was entirely made of knapsack and burlap cloth that looked to be barely holding together.

"1 number 12 and 1 number 15 with two waters." Kuro said as the waiter shuffled off not even acknowledging with a response.

"What was that?" Uraraka asked a little frightened seeing more of the things shuffling around the place, some carrying food and drinks and others cleaning stuff.

"Those are just Stitcher's dolls. Completely harmless unless you tick them or him off." Kuro said like he wasn't even scared of them.

"Again I ask why are there villains here and you can act like you aren't scared." Uraraka asked Kuro as he just sat there looking around.

"Well knowing them personally helps a lot." Kuro said as he nodded his head to someone in the back of the bar who got up and started walking over.

"What did you just do!" Uraraka demanded as a guy with a tombstone and shovel on his back with a pick in his hands wearing a green hooded cloak started walking over.

"Invited you to meet one of my friends." Kuro said as the mentioned friend pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Uraraka Grave Robber and vice versa." Kuro said as Grave Robber was looking at the girl from under his hood.

"Come on I don't bite." Grave Robber said to Uraraka who was currently shaking with fear.

After all here was another villain just talking to her like he wasn't a wanted criminal.

"What's wrong with her?" Grave Robber asked as he saw she zoned out.

"First time actually talking to a villain aside from me." Kuro said as grave Robber just gave the 'Ahh' expression and nodded.

"Well anyway nice meeting you Uraraka. Anyway Atsu I gotta scram to make a deadline in a few so see you later." Grave Robber said while getting up and exiting the building.

After that the server comes back and puts the orders on the table and then shambles off again. The orders were one bowl of Katsu don, and one bowl of pork ramen. However seeing as Uraraka was still shocked with both surprise and fear he saw the opportunity to use Sako's gift he gave him on the day he was grounded. Taking out a small vial filled with a black liquid and quickly spilling it in Urarakas food and hiding the vial again Kuro began to snap Uraraka out of her trance.

"So you gonna eat or let it get cold?" Kuro asked while snapping the chopsticks apart breaking Uraraka out of her daze.

"Who was that?" Uraraka asked as she looked around confused like she forgot the last minute.

"Friend of mine who hangs here often." Kuro said while slurping a bite of his food.

"So why did you invite him over!" Uraraka said in a more harsher tone.

At this Kuro slightly chocked on his Katsu don, but quickly swallowing it.

"How else are you going to get used to being around me and everyone else here" Kuro said nonchalantly as Uraraka wide eyed him.

"What do you mean by that! Your lucky I haven't run out on you and gotten the Hero's" Uraraka said as Kuro then himself went wide eyed and quickly leaned over to cover her mouth with his hands.

Hearing Uraraka a few villains around the building looked at them and gave them the evil eye's as Kuro franticly motions for them to pay him and Uraraka no mind. After a few seconds everybody goes back to their own business as Kuro lets out a sigh of relief and sits back down.

"Why did you do that?" Uraraka asked in a slightly frantic, curious, and demanding tone.

"Never mention the "H Word" in that context here! Understand!" Kuro said in a serious strict tone.

"Y-Yea." Uraraka meekly said nodding her head.

"Good." Kuro said going back to eating.

Uraraka just sat there for a moment to process everything that was happening. She was on a date with a villain who broke into her room to invite her on a date. Said date being to a unknown building which was literally crawling with villains, and mentioning hero's was considered taboo and she didn't want to find out the punishment.

"So you gonna eat?" Kuro asked while downing a swig of water.

At this remark Uraraka looked at her food. It did look good and this was a sort of treat for her since she was used to budget savvy meals. Reluctantly she began to slowly eat her bowl. To say it was tasty was an understatement, she made a mental note to ask Kuro if he knew the chef so she could compliment them.

As she was eating Kuro let loose a small unnoticeable smirk deserving of 'Starscream' status.

"So what do you think?" Kuro asked in a more cheery tone.

"Mph-Its good." Uraraka said swallowing a mouthful.

"Great. Now then Dad said it would take about 30 minutes to work. So just make small talk." Kuro thought to himself as he watched Uraraka eat.

"Damn why does she have to be cute when she eats." Kuro thought to himself as he watched Urarakas cheeks puff when she ate and the fact she was scarfing the food down getting some around her mouth.

"So I take it you don't normally eat like this." Kuro said trying to make small talk.

Uraraka just nodded as she both didn't want to tell him about her life struggles and she figured e knew since he ad stalked her for two months.

"So Ugh- I'm not really all that good at apologies but, I just wanted to say sorry for earlier and the last two months since I was watching you and you didn't know." Kuro said bowing his head in a apologetic manner as Uraraka just blushed at this event and franticly told him it was ok and to not apologize.

After that they both just ate without talking until Uraraka finished her bowl and stopped pushed it away.

"Enjoy the food?" Kuro asked noticing a black tinge in Uraraka's eye's and smiled slightly.

"It was good. Thank you." Uraraka said while looking around.

"So apart from that guy you brought over before do you know anyone else here personally/" Uraraka asked.

"No not really. Everybody knows 'Jester' though he's really just the resident info broker and black market guy, and Outback is one of the more infamous guys who come here" Kuro said as he leaned back in his chair looking at Uraraka.

"So what do people usually do around here besides eat." Uraraka asked watching the two people in the metal part of the building continue their brawl.

"Pretty much all people do here is eat, get ripped off by Jester, try to beat Outback in an arm wrestle, or just converse and fight." Kuro said while motioning to the two mentioned individuals.

"So is Outback like the strongest guy here?" Uraraka asked looking back at the Australian individual who was sitting at a lone table chugging a bottle that read 'Rattlesnake Cobra Venom' on it.

"Not THE strongest but one of them." Kuro said getting up.

"Where are you going." Uraraka asked as Kuro walked up to her.

"Just thought you might wanna meet some of the big guys here." Kuro said grabbing her hand and leading her over to Outback's table.

"W-Wait are you sure we should disturb him. I mean you said he was one of the strongest ight, and that you didn't really know him." Uraraka said nervous about approaching the man literally chugging poison.

"I said I don't personally know him but me and him are friendly. He's basically like the friend you know but don't ask about." Kuro said as the approached Outback who looked up at him.

Outback's face was scarred with a cut going through one eye making it completely white that looked like it had been made by a tooth. The vest he wore revealed his scarred chest that was riddled with bite marks and scars.

"Hey Outback what's up." Kuro said sitting down at Outback's table who in turn glared at him making Uraraka nervous.

"Oi ya got guts kid. Ill give ya that. Showing up after ditching us on poker night." Outback said smiling as h sat up in his chair and set his drink down.

"So you gonna introduce me to your date or you gonna leave me in the dark." Outback said looking at Uraraka who was shaking nervously.

"You know you can sit right." Kuro said motioning at the empty seat to Uraraka.

"Oh r-right." Uraraka said while nervously sitting down as she tried to not faint from panic.

"So Kuro where ya been the last week you bloody dingo. Me an the others been missing ya." Outback said as took a swig from his Cobra venom bottle.

"Got grounded for a week. Just got off. Sorry about poker night, but I'll be there next week." Kuro said while sneaking a look at Uraraka's face seeing more of her eye's had a black tint and her face was slightly paling.

"Also Outback this is uraraka my-my date." Kur said nervously with a slight blush.

"Ha. Moving up aren't ya, wallaby." Outback said laughing.

"So Outback was wondering if I could call in that favor you owe me from last game night I was at." Kuro said smirking as outback jerked at this information.

"Well what is it?" Outback asked as Kuro got up and whispered something in his ear to which Outback smiled at and got up.

"Sure thing little buddy. After all doesn't sound to hard for the top o the good Australian food chain." Outback said suddenly stabbing a machete into the table.

"Anyway pleasure meeting you both, and Ill look into the thing for you Kuro." Outback said removing and sheathing the machete as he left the building as well.

As Outback let the table soon broke in half from the machete stab wound that was imbedded in it.

"So what do you think of him?" Kuro asked as they both got up from the remains of the table as more of the workers came to clean it up not paying them any mind.

"He was... Unique." Uraraka said as she was just creeped out by the lifelessness of the workers of this place.

"Anyway-" Kuro started while looking at Uraraka's face which had become unnaturally pale and her eyes almost all black now as she was slightly off balance.

"Hey Kuro. Is it me or is the place spinning?" Uraraka asked as she fell backwards but Kuro caught her.

"Shh. Its nothing but a slight side effect. Give it a while." Kuro said as Uraraka started to fade out of consciousness.

"S-Side effects" Uraraka said as she tried to reach out to Kuro as she blacked out with the last thing she saw was Kuro's face smiling as she lost consciousness.

* * *

 **UNKOWN LOCATION**

"w-where am I." Uraraka asked to no one as she woke up and saw she was in a unfamiliar area.

"Kuro are you there!" Uraraka asked as she took in her surroundings.

As Uraraka looked around she noticed she was on a bed. In the room she was in there was nothing that she could see since it was to dark.

"I guess ill just-" Uraraka started to say to herself but stopped when she heard the sound of shuffling coming towards her.

"Who-Whos there!" Uraraka asked inching away from the sound.

However she soon found herself against the wall of the room unable to move out of shock and fear. As she closed her eyes and tried to brace herself for pain, she was surprised when it never came.

"Wha-AHHHHHHHHH!" Uraraka screamed startled by one of the stitched together workers was now staring her in the face. That alone would have scared her but the fact that roaches were going in and out of the mouth and eye's really didn't help her.

"Master summons me. Master summons you." The thing said in a garbled tone that sounded like a mix of choking and groaning.

"It was then the lights in the room came on and Uraraka saw were she was. It was a small room with just a bed and door. However the door was open and she saw through it. There were dozen's more of the workers there that were either dragging things or carrying things all over the place.

"Come. Master demands it." The thing said as it waited for Uraraka to slowly start moving before it started its limping, shuffling, walk breed mix out as well.

When Uraraka exited the room she saw that she was now in a large warehouse sized area. However she suppressed the urge to scream. It was when she stepped into the light that she noticed her hands and arms where a ungodly pale color almost border lining white. As she looked around she saw various cells that house weird stitched together amalgamations of various animals. It was at this point she started to walk up closer the thing that was leading her.

"So uh. W-where ae we going?" Uraraka asked meekly trying to not attract attention.

The thing however did not give any indication that it heard her and thus continued walking. After about 5 minutes of walking the came to a stop at a large metal door. Strangely when they got close the door immediately opened without any sort of intervention from them. However the same can be said for when they entered it, it immediately shut behind them.

As Uraraka looked around she saw she was back in the part of the building where she and Kuro were before she blacked out. However she stopped herself from getting lost in thought as she followed the thing over to a table with 4 individuals playing a card game. She recognized one of them as Kuro but with a different outfit which made her wonder how log she had blacked out.

The other three she did not know. One of them was male and wearing a lab coat ,but had metal gauntlets that covered his hands and a weird green face that seemed to be made of liquid. his eyes were also covered by these weird glasses.

The one next to him was a female. Her face was half hidden by a weird visor headpiece that hid her eyes and upper head. An she was wearing a metal suit with various metal areas and various nonmetal areas.

The last one was also male but had a piece of burlap covering the right side of his face, eye included, with a piece of burlap. He had this weird spindle on his right shoulder as well that was attached to a contraption on his arm that Uraraka didn't know what it did.

As she walked up to the table the thing spoke to the one with the burlap sown on his head.

"Master. The girl is brought." It said as it stepped aside so the person could see her.

At this Uraraka was freaking out since she didn't know them and still had the images of what she saw in her mind.

"Thanks ragdoll. Dismissed." The person said as the Ragdoll shuffled away back to where they came from.

"Come take a seat I promise we don't bite." The person said while looking at the cards in his hand.

"Is-s that alright." Uraraka said as the only available seat was between lab coat guy and metal suit girl.

"Its fine Uraraka. They know and actually would like to meet you." Kuro said playing a card causing the metal girl to make a face of annoyance.

"O-Ok then." Uraraka said as she walked over and sat down.

It was then she noticed her outfit had changed. Gone was her pink outfit and instead she saw she was wearing a black skirt, and black and white hoodie.

"So Atsuhiro would you like to introduce us to your partner?" The guy in the lab coat said setting his cards face down on the table looking next to him, causing Uraraka to freak out.

"Alright then. Uraraka this is 'Blitzkrieg'." Kuro said motioning towards the woman in the suit.

She did not give any vocal response but nodded in Uraraka's direction.

"This is 'Meltdown'." Kuro said motioning to the person in the lab coat.

"Its a pleasure. It truly melts my heart. Along with many other things." Meltdown said as his voice sounded like he was constantly gurgling water.

"And this is-" "Stitcher. The owner founder and builder of this place." Kuro started but was cut off by Stitcher.

"Oh uh yea." Kuro said nervously. Despite being a well skilled fighter in his own right he knew Stitcher was the last man anyone wanted to tick off. After all the workers of the place are both dead and undead proof of what Stitcher's quirk could do to someone he doesn't like.

"N-Nice to meet you all." Uraraka said nervously as she tried to not make eye contact.

"Quite the catch Kuro I must say." Meltdown said picking up his cards.

"True. It was nearly time another female joined us here. Kathrine, Cecilia, and I were beginning to grow tied of being the few who come." Blitzkrieg said her voice calm and authoritive.

At that remark Uraraka's blood went cold. What did she mean by "Joined us here", and why did she not like the sound of it.

"Silence! Both of you. I do believe it was your turn Blitzkrieg." Stitcher said as Blitzkrieg nodded and played a card.

While that was happening Uraraka was trying to think of a way to get herself out of here. While everyone here seemed nice they were also villains. That was something she would have to keep in her mind would she want to ever get into UA. Then an idea popped into her head.

"W-Where's the bathroom?" Uraraka asked thinking that would be the best way to get herself alone so she could think.

"Blitzkrieg your the only girl here apart from her so you show her." Stitcher said as Blitzkrieg gave a small nod and get up motioning for Uraraka to follow.

They both walked in silence occasionally passing a ragdoll or two but no one else. Except when a guy was literally thrown in front of them causing them to stop.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" The person said as the lit on fire and charged at the person who threw the and tackled them down.

Uraraka remembered them as the ones brawling in the metal area when she first walked in. However her thoughts were cut short as both of them were suddenly being shocked with a few thousand volts each.

"How many times must I inform you. No fighting in the no fighting area." Blitzkrieg said as two tentacle like apparatuses were retracting back into he suit from the back.

"Apologies Uraraka. They are most often always brawling like a cat and dog." Blitzkrieg said looking over the twitching bodies of the two.

As they continued on they came to a stop at a door which opened and Blitzkrieg stepped aside.

"I trust you need not be monitored." Blitzkrieg said as Uraraka nodded and walked inside as the door shut behind her.

Uraraka went straight to the mirror and was surprised at what she saw. Her once peach colored skin was now as she discovered earlier borderline white everywhere. Her once brown hair was now black. And her eyes that too were brown had gone completely black like they were empty. This raised many questions but the one she wanted answered the most was-

"What did they do to me."

 **AN- So I hope everyone enjoys. Now to clear up a few character used.**

 **Graverobber belongs to Konami's Yugioh franchise.**

 **Meltdown belongs to Hasbro's Transformers franchise.**

 **However other characters used are either mine or my friends who gave me permission. I am in no way affiliated with the two company's above. I hope everyone enjoys.**


	6. The Date part 2

**UA STAFF meeting room**

"So now that were all here principal may I ask what the purpose of this meeting is." Pro Hero Cementoss asks the principal of UA Nezu a dog,bear,mouse breed animal with a quirk.

"Yes, yes of course. Although I believe it would be better for Aizawa to explain the details." Nedzu states motioning his muzzle toward a teacher wrapped in a yellow sleeping bag on the floor.

As the teacher gets up from the sleeping bag an aura of seriousness fills the room.

"Now then, I'm sure as everyone knows there has been an influx of villain escapes lately." The teacher Aizawa states as everyone in the room nods.

"Well a recently captured villain that I apprehended let a valuable piece of information leak." Aizawa continued until another person in the room stood up.

This person resembled a skeleton with long blonde bangs going down the side of his face reaching his waist. This was the number 1 Hero All Might's true form Toshinori Yagi

"Yes All Might." Aizawa said looking at All Might.

"While I apologize for interrupting Aizawa but I believe I know where you are going with this." All Might said as everyone looked at him.

"Well don't keep the listeners waiting get on with it." Pro Hero Present Mic says.

"While we know of villains setting up hiding places they are more often than not found." Aizawa say but immediately continues.

"The villain I apprehended claimed he was heading to what is known on the circuit as the 'Villain Pub', a supposed meeting place and safehouse for villains or the run or looking to lay low." Aizawa concluded.

At this new everyone in the room fell silent. The thought of a massive hideout for villains right out in the open like this was mind boggling. Breaking the silence however All Might spoke up.

"I too have heard of this 'Villain Pub' from my friend in the police force. However I do not now any details about it apart from its exitance. I was hoping you could shed some light on that Aizawa." All Might said sitting down.

"Yes. While the layout appears like a simple dining facility the villain apparently said the place is run by someone called 'Stitcher." Aizawa said causing All might to go bug eyed.

"Are you certain they said Stitcher Aizawa." All Might asked in a worried tone as everyone turned to him.

"Do you know him All Might." Aizawa asked like he already knew the answer.

All Might neglected to say anything for a few moments but then spoke up.

"Yes I know him. However it was before I became the number one. However he was a vicious villain in his days around 20 years ago." All Might said causing the room to explode into commotion.

"20 years! Are you sure All Might." Pro Hero Midnight asked as the room calmed down as they ode again looked at All Might.

"Yes. While I only encountered him once, however he was still a terrifying man with a quirk that matched his personality." All Might said as the room stayed silent and he continued.

"His quirk was dubbed 'Skin Thread' by the media as it allowed Stitcher to use his skin as a thread, that if encased someone no longer living could revitalize them into a mindless doll." All Might said as gasps where heard around the room.

"A fate worse than death." Pro hero thirteen said shocked.

"So your saying we could potentially be charging into a Frankenstein wannabe creator." Pro hero Snipe said as Nezu motioned for them to be quite.

"Well All Might this Stitcher does sound like a tremendous foe that shouldn't be taken lightly. However I doubt we know the entire story." Nezu said as All Might nodded.

"Yes. Though he isnt a fighter he will get his hands dirty. When he was defeated it was Gran Torino who delivered the final blow on him." All Might said as some of the Pro's in the room were taken aback at that statement.

Though Gran Torino was retired it was no secret that many of UA's older staff knew him since he used to teach there. The fact the Stitcher could hold his own against him was a feat many villains couldn't say for themselves.

"So care to explain why he's been hiding for 20 years then All Might." Erasur Head say to which All Might Explains.

"The last fight he had with Gran Torino before he retired Gran Torino landed a massive kick to his face completely destroying the right part of it." All Might said shuddering as the image of Stitcher's face after the attack appeared in his mind after years of forgetting it.

"My my. It appears then that this could potentially be a problem in the future." Nezu said rubbing his chin.

"I say we just bombard the place with artillery. Surely the military would lend there support." Pro Hero Vlad King said as Erasur Head shook his head.

"As much as I hate the media that would be a story they would eat up like vultures to roadkill.' Erasur Head said as nods and murmurs of agreements were heard.

"Well considering that All Might seems to know more about this villain than any of us I suggest that we let him come up with our plan." Nezu said as everyone looked to All Might.

After moments of quite All Might finally spoke.

"If were going to fight and finally defeat Stitcher we're going to need his help." All Might said shuddering thinking about the future call he would be making.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK 20 years ago**

"Give up all ready Stitcher." A man in a white hero suit with yellow boots,gloves,and a cape said panting.

This was Gran Torino in his Hero days before he shrunk and retired. Currently he was badly injured as was his opponent.

"Surrender. Please Gran Torino how long have we been doing this." Stitcher said smiling as he readied his weapon for an attack.

The weapon he created that was mounted on his right arm and connected at the shoulder and along the arm was called the 'Seamstress'. The Seamstress was of simple design literally just a modified spinning wheel on his shoulder that harvested skin from his back that was then moved along his arm until it reached the end where it ened in the exo hand claws that he manipulated with his hand.

 **A/N: If anyone has seen 'Coraline' think of the Other Mother's spider hand for design.**

"Stitcher. We both know how this will end." Gran Torino said while narrowing his eyes.

"True, we both know how this will end." Stitcher said as the Seamstress began spinning harvesting his quickly regenerating skin.

"WITH YOU DEFEATED!" Both of them shouted running towards eachother as Gran Torino zipped quickly around Stitcher faster than any normal person could see.

However Gran Torino knew Stitcher to well. As the Seamstress harvested his skin Stitcher created a web of it all around him that acted like one big net. If gran Torino tripped one it would cause all of them to constrict around him. At the same time Stitcher's skin regenerating factor was currently overtaxed since both of them were badly beaten and battered.

"Whats wrong Torino. Afraid of the big bad spider." Stitcher said smirking as he saw the frustration on Gran Torino's face.

"As a Hero one must face there fears." Gran Torino said as he charged up a massive burst of speed through his jet legs as he quickly zipped through all the skin threads towards Stitcher.

"Please if you think you it'll be that easy then guess again!" Stitcher said as the Seamstress harvested his skin at a faster rate creating hundreds of more microscopic threads that Gran Torino quickly and effortlessly dodged them all.

Panicking Stitcher began overcharging the Seamstress to work faster. However as this happened his skin regeneration factor cut out and the Seamstress was tearing itself apart.

"AAGGGHHH!" Stitcher screamed in pain as the Seamstress started to tear itself apart as his skin caused it to jam, and Gran Torino zoomed closer.

"You are defeated." Gran Torino said stopping midair before Stitcher as his eyes widened as Gran Torino let loose a large roundhouse kick to his face at a speed faster than sound right as the Seamstress exploded creating a large blast and smokescreen.

The blast temporarily disoriented Gran Torino. However Stitcher left him one last thing before he dissapeared.

"Mark my words Gran Torino! Even if it takes me decades I WILL KILL YOU!" Stitcher screamed as the smoke faded and he was nowhere in sight.

* * *

 **VILLAIN PUB present time**

That day was still in Stitchers mind. Even know as he was playing cards with his most trusted of villains that he knew he still remembered that promise he made. To kill Gran Torino. Though his face never healed even though his healing factor recovered it never repaired his face, forcing him to hide it behind his own skin thread.

"Ace of spades, beat that." Meltdown said throwing his card down as everyone at the table except for Stitcher let out an annoyed grunt.

As everyone at the table who was playing slid the winnings to meltdown who grabbed them in his metal clad hands.

"So who's dealing this round?" Kuro asked as everyone threw their cards to the center.

"I dealt last time." Meltdown said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Neither of you will deal." Stitcher said as both Meltdown and Kuro looked at him.

"What exactly do you mean sir." Kuro said as Stitcher stood up.

"You brought an outsider into the pub Kuro." Stitcher said as Kuro started fidgeting nervously.

"But sir you gave me your consent to." Kuro said as Stitcher eyed him tearing into his soul.

"I did. And that is why she must prove herself." Stitcher said walking over to Kuro.

"When your father asked me for my experimental vial I gave it to him for two reasons." Stitcher told Kuro who was trying not to show his fear and failing at it.

"The first reason is because I owed him a favor." Stitcher said looking towards the side towards Blitzkrieg who even though was across from the building saw him and gave a nod.

'But the second reason..." Stitcher said as a loud screech was heard from inside the woman's bathroom as the entire building went quite.

"Was to give it a beta test." Stitcher said smiling as the door burst open as the people near backed away minus Blitzkrieg who walked in front of the open door frame.

As people stayed quite waiting for whatever made the sound to walk out. As small footsteps were heard coming out of the bathroom got closer Uraraka stepped into the light. Many of the small time villains backed even farther away, but the more dangerous and experienced ones walked forward. Uraraka's eyes were no longer pitch black and had changed back to normal eyes but retaining black irises. Her skin was still pale but now more similarly matched Kuro's color of pale but slightly paler,and her hair still remained black. However the more prominent change was her attitude. Gone was her jittery and scared attitude she had hen she first walked in, and in it's place was a more confident and menacing aura.

As Uraraka walked past Blitzkrieg neither gave acknowledgment to the other but both started walking back towards the table as the villains who were in the way backed off.

"A substance so strong that it can turn even the most kind and cheerful person.." Stitcher started as Uraraka and Blitzkrieg sat down but switched seats so Uraraka sat next to Kuro.

"Into a dark villain worthy of being in my ranks." Stitcher said as Kuro looked to Uraraka with wide eyes.

As Stitcher finished he sat back down and motioned for Blitzkrieg to shuffle and deal to which she nodded. As Kuro still looked at Uraraka he could feel the dark aura that surrounded her. And he LOVED it. True he found her attractive before but now he truly was drawn like a moth to a flame. she still had the face he originally adored but now she closer matched his stile in both look and color.

"So Uraraka wanna join in." Kuro said as Uraraka looked at him.

At this Uraraka looked towards Kuro as he saw her eyes and was still drawn to them. "Only if your planning to pay up after I win." Uraraka said confidently replacing her stutter she had before as Kuro smiled.

"I'm a man of my word." Kuro said as he did a mock bow while he was still sitting in a manner of a gentleman like he was taught from Sako.

As the both turned back to the table Blitzkrieg dealt the cards to everyone including Uraraka who despite the personality shift looked slightly confused.

Leaning over to Kuro she whispered a question to him.

"So what are we playing." Uraraka said as she gave off a nervous smile reminiscent to her old personality.

"Basically play the highest card you have and hope you win." Kuro said bluntly pulling out a small bunch of money and giving it to Uraraka.

"Unfortunately we pay to play here." Kuro said as everyone around the table did the same thing putting money in front of them.

"Okay got it.' Uraraka said as everyone was looking at what card to play.

The game continued for a couple rounds until it was the last one. At this point everyone knew a winner would be decided as the highest card left would be the ace of spades. However only one person was holding it. And she was excited.

"I win." Uraraka said cheerily as everyone played their lower ranked cards as she grabbed the winnings.

As the cards were gathered in the center Stitcher grabbed them and returned them to the box, causing everyone to look at him.

"Its closing time my friends." Stitcher said as everyone else not at the table minus 'Sharknado and 'Pyrocide', the two who were constantly fighting, got up and left leaving only them plus the Ragdolls throughout the building left.

"So what now?" Uraraka asked looking around as those around the table were getting up and she did the same.

"Now we discuss with the other members of the 'Circuit'." Stitcher said as the the doors that led to the warehouse portion opened up and everyone present followed Stitcher through, however Uraraka stayed close to Kuro who was reaching into his coat and pulled out a mask and put it on.

Uraraka just looked up at the mask with awe. She instantly knew who Kuro was.

As everyone walked through the doors and walked towards the center of the warehouse as a larger table rose up from the concrete floor along with more seats than people were present. As those present minus Uraraka knew where to sit she just stood there awkwardly looking where to sit.

"Just stand behind Marble for now." Stitcher said as a wall rose up around the table and several holographic projectors in the empty seats lit up and images of other menacing villains were displayed sitting at the table in various positions.

"I hereby call the weekly meeting of the 'Villain Circuit' to order." A hologram surrounded by darkness and merely just displayed a black muscular silhouette said in a menacing deep voice said.

"As we all are well aware Hero activity has increased dramatically in the last few months to match the rise in villain activity." A hologram next to the silhouette one said. This hologram displayed a man with red sunglasses in a black leather jacket in black combat pants, with two guns on his waist, and black leather gloves and black hair said to which many around the room nodded.

'In response to this we have had to further decrease our operations than before." The same hologram said.

At that remark many around the room both holographic and not looked frustrated.

'Are you serious! Already we've basically gone down to doing nothing for a year just to keep us a secret and now were going further into hiding!" Pyrocide, a man that could be considered the villain Endeavor yelled causing Uraraka to flinch but everyone else seemed to act like it was normal.

'while your frustration is warranted Pyrocide, we have special plans that you will find rather interesting." The hologram said in an attempt to calm the well known raguing flamethrower of the group.

'Fine then. Just get on with it already Dreadshot." Pyrocide said as he just leaned on his hand bored.

At this the hologram Dreadshot continued. "As our many informants have gathered information over the last months they have found out a great piece of information." Dreadshot said waiting to continue as he noticed Uraraka and narrowed his eyes behind his deep red shades.

"Who is she?" Dreadshot asks as everyone minus Kuro looked towards Uraraka as she kept her confidence she had a while ago.

"That my dear fellow members is my Beta test of my latest project." Stitcher said as the attention shifted to him.

"Explain yourself Stitcher." The Silhouette hologram said in an interested tone.

"This violates several regulations for security of the meetings sir.' Dreadshot said to the silhouette.

"I am willing to overlook that depending on the results." They said as Stitcher nodded and began to speak.

"While the full result is unknown I can say that the result is what we had originally hoped to achieve.' Stitcher said as many present looked at Uraraka.

"However I have only been able to observe the result for 3 hours and cannot make the most accurate conclusion without further observation." Stitcher said as the silhouette gave a nod and looked towards Uraraka.

"So Black Marble I take it you were the one who gave her the prototype." the Silhouette said which caused Kuro in his Black Marble persona nodded in acknowledgement.

"Then I am personally assigning you to be her monitor aside from Stitcher. " The hologram said causing everyone to murmur with each other aside from Stitcher,Kuro,Uraraka,and Dreadshot.

"SILENCE!" The person bellowed out causing everyone to immediately shut up and listen.

"The way I see it now this meeting is adjourned. But before that." the person said looking at Uraraka.

"Since she is aware of us now Stitcher you are to properly induct her into the circuit and add a place for her at the table." They said causing many to give glances towards the mentioned girl who started shaking under all there gazes.

"Understood sir." Stitcher said as everyone looked at him.

"Very good. Meeting will continue next week. As always remain vigilant for our time to rise up!" the person said.

"MEETING ADJOURNED!" The person bellowed as all the holograms dissapeared and the wall around the table fell and everyone got up.

"So what just happened?" Uraraka asked as everyone minus Stitcher and Sharknado started welcoming her.

'What just happened Uraraka." Kuro started but was interrupted by Stitcher walking over.

"Is your now a member of the Villain Circuit." Stitcher said as he snapped his fingers and a few Ragdolls came over with one holding a bottle delicately.

"LET THE CEREMONY OF INDUCTION BEGIN!"

 **A/N: So I've gotten feedback from my decision to change the pairing. And I would like to say while i respect everyone's opinions and thank them for the criticism. I will still continue with my plan for the story. As always enjoy reading and please review.**


	7. Initiation and Interrogation

"Initiation?" Uraraka asked as she eyed the bottle Stitcher was now holding.

"Consider yourself lucky. Normally intruders or unwelcome guests are killed on the spot." Sharknado said bluntly as he fiddled with his arm cannon.

At that Uraraka gulped but let a sigh of relief escape her mouth. However as she looked around it seemed the villains that once intimidated her held no malcontents toward her.

"Everybody in positions." Stitcher said as everyone stopped what they were doing and encircled Uraraka causing her to look directly at Stitcher.

"By accepting this drink solemnly swear to shed the skin of the past, and instead bear the skin of the future." Stitcher said as Uraraka hesitated but nodded confidently.

"Then by all means... drink." Stitcher said tearing the cap of the bottle smiling and handing it to Uraraka.

Eyeing the bottle Uraraka thought a thousand things per second. Granted the liquid Kuro put in her food altered literally everything about her. Ironically as Kuro watched Uraraka in deep thought it reminded him of when he was Izuku debating whether or not to join Sako which eventually led him here to be one of the Villain Circuits best thieves and infiltrators. Even still he regrets leaving his mother behind so he can understand the hesitation, but knows what the end result will be.

As Uraraka continues to stare at the bottle everyone around her starts whispering a verse she cant make out. Yet this simple act makes her raise the bottle to her lips and slowly down the entire thing causing everyone to stop chanting and back up. Suddenly as the last drop of liquid goes down Uraraka's throat all her muscles tense up and freeze causing her to drop the bottle which shatters on the ground. Doubling over and clutching her stomach in pain she lets out a scream of pure agony as loud as possible.

Looking down at the display Stitcher couldn't help himself but smile a little. True since he had gotten older he had lost his younger self's sadistic side that enjoyed seeing others in pain. But this smile wasn't of sadism but rather curiosity. He was curious to see how the vial Kuro had given Uraraka would react to the initiation liquid.

"The pain is only momentarily. Afterwards it will be much better." Stitcher said as Uraraka looked at him through her pained face.

What Stitcher saw in her eyes was pure determination as her eyes returned to the complete blackness before and she reverted to the borderline white pale she had hours before. However what happened next surprised everyone present. Even though the pain was still going full force Uraraka managed to pull herself off the floor and stand. After everyone recovered from the shock of this feat they began slowly clapping.

'Clap' 'Clap' 'Clap' 'Clap' 'Clap'

his continued for about 30 seconds as the pain died down and Uraraka could stand without shaking everyone around her broke the circle.

"Congratulations." Stitcher says walking forward and looking down at Uraraka due to their height difference. "You pass."

Uraraka stood dumbfounded at that statement until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking around she saw it was Kuro who had removed the mask and was smiling.

"Welcome to the gang." Kuro said as he started leading her back into the service area of the building with everyone else following.

"lets party!" Pyrocide says as his hands light on fire. And are then subsequently put out by Sharknado who just snickers behind his bandanna.

"I'm sorry. Did I get you WET!" Sharknado says bursting out in laughter as Pyrocide just growls in anger as he bursts in flames and charge tackles Sharknado into the metal area of the building and start having brawl number 374.

"I'll break them apart." Blitzkrieg says sighing as she walks over to the shouting duo of polar opposites.

'Does this happen often?" Uraraka asks as she watches Blitzkrieg hold the two apart like children trying to get them to stop.

"More than you can think." kuro says sitting down at the table they played cards at earlier.

"Their just like children when you think about it." meltdown says leaning back in the chair he sat in earlier.

"sadly I must agree." Stitcher says sitting in his chair snapping his fingers as Ragdolls in the room start reacting like being given an unknown order.

"LET GO BLITZ!", "IF YOU DON'T UNHAND ME BITCH I WILL CREMATE YOU TO AN EARLY GRAVE!" Both Pyrocide and Sharknado yell as Blitzkrieg just looks frustrated and blasts them across the building with her quirk 'Sonic Wave' successfully knocking them out."

"Should we check on them or-", "Their fine.' Uraraka starts but Kuro cuts her off saying they've done worse to each other.

After about a minute everyone is calm and sitting at the table with an added two chairs for Sharknado and Pyrocide.

"Now then, lets discuss how things work around here." Stitcher says as everyone nods including Uraraka but got a feeling of uneasiness as Stitcher leaned closer to her on the table.

* * *

 **UA High**

There were not many things that could make the #1 scared. However what he was about to do was in the top 3 of the list. Sighing as he dialed the number to his old homeroom teacher from his UA days he tried hard not to sweat.

After ringing a few times someone picked up on the other line.

"Toshinori to what do I owe the pleasure of this call." Gran Torino said in his old folk persona and not his hero one that had All Might on edge.

"I'm sorry Gran Torino but this isn't a social call." All Might says bracing for what he knew was about to happen.

'So you go off to get that teaching job at UA already making it to where you ca't call and on top of that you hardly call to begin with!" Gran Torino said loudly over the phone causing All Might to flinch.

"It's about Stitcher sir." All Might said causing Gran Torino to go completely silent.

"What about him." Gran Torino asks in a demanding tone.

"We don't know much but Erasur Head believes he has a lead that could lead us to him or a massive gathering place of villains." All Might says.

"I'm coming there myself Toshinori. I swore to bring him in and by God I will do it." Gran Torino says bluntly hanging up the call.

"That could have gone better.' All Might says sighing and pocketing his phone.

Deciding what he should do now All Might decides to check on Aizawa to see if he can personally see this person he captured and interrogate them. Walking down to Class 1-A where he finds Aizawa in his sleeping bag All Might decides to wake him up.

"Yes All Might?" Aizawa asks before All Might even gets close to him revealing himself to be awake.

All Might taken slightly aback b this quickly regains composure and and asks Aizawa if he can interview the villain he caught that informed him about Stitcher.

"Currently Nezu is interviewing him in his office." Aizawa says shooing All might off and falling back asleep.

All Might then bows in apology and then heads up to Nezu's office. Entering his buff form All Might Knocking's on Nezu's office door earning him a "Come in please" from the principal.

'Ah All Might i take it you came to see him." Nezu says motioning to the person sitting in front of his desk bound in handcuffs and quirk restraints.

"Yes I have. Now then villain I strongly suggest you to comply and make this easy for all of us.' All Might says to Nezu and then turns to the villain who displays no reaction to the number one hero addressing him.

"I'm afraid All Might this villain is one tough shell to crack.' Nezu says as the villain remains emotionless.

"Well then perhaps when Gran Torino arrives he can gather some information." All Might tells Nezu as at the mention of Gran Torino's name the villain begins panicking and freaking out but not speaking.

"My, my that seems to have provoked a response." Nezu says rubbing his chin.

"Will you cooperate now or wait till he gets here and let him do it.' All Might asks the villain who despite panicking refuses to let up information.

However unknown to both All Might and Nezu the villain was currently putting up an act to slowly pick the locks on his restraints.

"You continue to worsen things my good fellow. for your sake please cooperate and we can work out a deal." All Might says pulling up a chair and sitting down in front of the still panicking villain.

At that remark the villain starts snickering. "Please makes you think that I would fear Hero's such as yourself." The villain says as the cuffs and quirk restraints snap off catching All Might off guard.

"Bye bye fools." The Villain says spitting something out of his mouth on All Might and then biting the stream as it's still airborne causing a small enough explosion to just create a smokescreen that blinds both people present.

When they both regain sight the villain is gone without a trace. No open window, no open door, and no signs of breaking anything to cause an escape.

"Oh dear.' Nezu says sighing and rubbing his head not worried the villain escaped.

However All Might just stares blankly at where the villain was and starts sweating profoundly.

"This is bad." All Might mutters under his breath praying that he can find the villain before Gran Torino gets there.

* * *

 **Villain Pub 2 hours later**

Things seemed to pick up after Stitcher explained how things worked around the Pub and what was going to happen to here. Since she couldn't go back home due to the fact her appearance and personality were altered drastically and they couldn't risk information falling into the Hero's hands she had a choice. She can choose to stay at the Pub in a lounge area used for non important private meetings. Or she could stay at Kuro's with him and Sako until other arrangements could be worked out. Since they were given orders it had to be Stitcher or Kuro. Uraraka had yet to decide and was instead thinking about it while chatting with those present and even playing a few board games with them to pass the time.

However suddenly there was a series of frantic knocks at the door that repeated in a code.

"Open it." Stitcher orders the Ragdolls as he takes a fighting stance as does Pyrocide and Sharknado.

As the Ragdolls open the door a person stumbles in a few steps before passing out on the floor.

"It's 'Claymore'." meltdown says as Stitcher and Blitzkrieg walk over to the passed out villain who was cut,bruised,and bleeding.

"Who's that?" Uraraka ask's confused on who just stumbled in.

"Claymore. Our explosive and demolition man." Sharknado says walking up to Kuro and Uraraka.

As Uraraka looked at the scene before her seeing Stitcher using the Seamstress to close up the open wounds on Claymore and Blitzkrieg having a heart rate scan appear on the visor over her eyes as she checks his vitals.

"Well whoever did this to him has got skill." Pyrocide says walking up. "He can last in a fight against me for 4 minutes and come out with a few 2nd degree burns.

"That's not really helping the situation Pyro." Sharknado says side looking at him earning a glare in return.

"HEY! No fighting you two not now!" Kuro says in a raised voice in an attempt to prevent another brawl from happening at the moment.

"Fine!" Both individuals say looking away from each other and walking away.

"So whats going to happen?" Uraraka ask's noticing Claymore start twitching his hands.

"We wait till he wakes up and then find out what happened." Kuro says angrily since he knew Claymore like he knew Graverobber. Despite his history with explosion related Quirk's like Bakugo's he had rather grown a friendship with Claymore.

Just thinking about who did this made Kuro angry. Not only was Claymore a close friend, but also the one who vouched for him to have a seat at the Elite inner circle. Kuro's hand balled into a fist as his face contorted with rage catching Uraraka by surprise since she had never seen Kuro like this.

"Are you okay Kuro?' Uraraka asked trying to calm Kuro down seeing his eyes fill with anger.

"When i find who did this to him they will wish it was Pyrocide they were facing." Kuro said turning to look at Uraraka who had begun sharing his anger.

'Then how about you and I do it together." Uraraka says smiling sadistically wrapping Kuro in a hug snapping him out of his anger.

"Why not make it a date then.' Kuro says tightening the hug as those who weren't attending to Claymore or a Ragdoll just looked away.

"Kids." They all say sighing to themselves remembering their youth.

Back with Blitzkrieg and Stitcher, Claymore was beginning to stabilize and regain consciousness.

"Ugh my aching head." Claymore says rubbing his head and standing up.

"What happened.' Stitcher demands as he deactivates the Seamstress.

"Hero got me from behind with a cheap shot. Couldn't use my quirk and got knocked out." Claymore says cracking his neck.

"I advise against strenuous activity for now until your body properly heals." Blitzkrieg says as she walks away.

"What happened after you were knocked out and regained consciousness?" Stitcher asks as Claymore sighs.

"They used a truth telling quirk on me. they got out that this place exists and that you run it. that's all." Claymore says to which Stitcher looks angry.

"Damn. Won't take long for word to reach him then. By that time the'll have this places location pinned down." Stitcher says slamming his fists on a table breaking it in two.

Everyone watched this scene with interest. It had been 15 years since the Pub was founded and had always remained a secret to those who weren't in the circuit or affiliated in someway. Now that they were found out they would have to inform the leader of the circuit who was not one to like bad news.

'So what happens now?" Uraraka ask's as she watches those present including the Ragdolls go off somewhere or work on their weapons on themselves.

"Now we pray the boss doesn't kill us all." meltdown said adjusting his metal gauntlets that were attached to his suit.

"That doesn't sound good." Uraraka says looking over at Kuro who was checking his hidden coat pockets and belt compartments.

"No its not." Kuro said. "But it'll be worse if we don't tell him."

"Then what do we do?" Uraraka asks as Kuro put on his mask assuming his Black Marble persona.

"We FIGHT!" Pyrocide says his body lighting on fire but somehow not burning his clothes.

"No." Stitcher rasp's out causing everyone to look at him as he loomed over the wreckage of the table he smashed.

"As far as we know they don't know exactly where we are." Stitcher says meekly earning a nod from Sharknado and Blitzkrieg.

"Unless!" Stitcher says suddenly as the Seamstress shot out strands of his skin thread around Claymore's body who stood there in shock.

However as if searching for something the strands all latch on to something and retract into Stitcher's hand.

"DAMMIT!" Stitcher screams crushing the thing in his hand and dropping it's remains on the floor proceeding to stomp it repeatedly.

"Burn it's remains!" Stitcher demands from Pyrocide who shoots out a stream of fire at the thing as everyone steps out of the way as once the fire is finished Sharknado use's his cannon to douse the flame.

'THEY PUT A TRACKER ON YOU IDIOT!" Stitcher screamed grabbing Claymore by the throat and raising him in the air.

"Ho-w was I t-t K-know." Claymore wheezes in between breaths struggling to breath under Stitcher vice like grip.

"MAYBE BY FOLLOWING PROTOCOL!" Stitcher screams as Blitzkrieg puts her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Fine.!" Stitcher says as if an unspoken conversation just happened between them releasing Claymore.

"Blitzkrieg call the others of my inner circle. Tell them operation Blackout is beginning." Stitcher says walking past everyone towards the back rooms of the building where his experiments are kept.

"Whats operation Blackout?" Uraraka ask's in confusion sensing the change in atmosphere around the room.  
As everyone looks at each other before they say anything Blitzkrieg speaks.

"Operation Blackout initiates when location of Villain Pub is compromised. It includes gathering Stitcher's inner circle and beginning an assault to draw attention away from here." Blitzkrieg says pressing a series of buttons on her forearm computer.

"And where are we attacking?" Uraraka asks smiling sadistically again.

"UA high."

 **Alright since i know this is going to be brought up since i know how people are about OC's having a spotlight in a story I'm going to say this. Next chapter will basically be a bio of the current main characters. People can vote on who they wan't and don't wan't. Also Sharknado and Pyrocide are my first OC's I ever created and actually wrote 2 8 page's apiece comics on for school. And they are both cringy and I hate myself for writing them now. As always happy reading and I appreciate every piece of criticism and review.**


	8. Main Villain Bio's(NOT A CHAPTER)

Name- Kuro Atsuhiro (Izuku Midoriya)

Villain Name-Black Marble

Sex-Male

Age-15

Quirk-Quirkless

Description- Has pale skin with Purple hair and red tips(Dyed). he usualy wear a black jacket with white undershirt and jeans. His villain outfit consists of a custom made purple button up trench jacket with black trim riddled with secret pockets and pouches everywhere, a pair of specially woven black pants that can withstand fire and had places to put weapons such as knives, a belt with a few compartments hanging off of it for storage, and a mask much like his fathers. However his mask has eyes much like Sako's usual mask but the end of the eyes go straight down into a grinning mouth that matched his fathers.

Backstory-After a nearly a decade of suffering and bullying for being Quirkless and being told in the same day to commit suicide by Katsuki and by All Might saying he couldn't be a hero he made a vow to get revenge on him and Bakugo. he was found by Sako Atsuhiro(Mr Compress) and became his adoptive son. Soon after he joined the villain circuit and due to Sako's training became a member of the elite inner circles of both the Stitcher's group and the Leaders.

Stats

Power-2

Speed-4

technique-4

Intelligence-4

Cooperativeness-3

* * *

Name- Ara Kanuita

Villain name- Blitzkrieg

Sex-female

Age-22

Quirk-Sonic Pulse (Mutant type: By emitting pulses through the speakers in her palms she creates waves of sound that can by amplified by outside sources.)

Description- Rarely ever seen without her suit, it is mainly made of high tech computer systems on her forearms and experimental tech she creates. Her suit is nvy blue in color and is highly durable. her suit permits her to connect to computer systems and remote hack from anywhere and even has wifi.

Backstory- Abandoned at age 7 with only the clothes she had on her she was forced to survive. Already having a proficency in electronics she made small money doing repairs on the street. Eventually running into Stitcher a few years after his narrow escape and befriending him by upgrading the Seamstress. Stitcher seeing her potential took her in and gave her a place in the Villain Circuit and at the pub. Basically becoming the adjutant of Stitchers group being one to hardly lose her composure and make rash decisions she values her comrades above all else. She is a skilled fighter in both armed and unarmed.

Stats

Power-3

Speed-3

Technique-4

Intelligence-5

Cooperativeness-4

* * *

Name- Kunada Kintago

Villain Name- Pyrocide

Sex-Male

Age-34

Quirk-Napalm(Emitter:His body can create oils that vary in flammability which can be ignited. He is not harmed by his own fire but is highly vulnerable to water."

Description- Blonde hair that is almost constantly masked by fire, and wearing a suit that is flame proof he is almost either covered or almost completely covered by fire.(Think of Kurogiri but with fire and you can make out the face.)

Backstory-having a high temper and low fuse he is not quick to make friends. Since he has a fire based quirk he 'accidentally' used in on a person who decided to pick a fight with him and ended up killing them. After fleeing the scene and getting cornered, Sharknado found him and hid him in his base in the sewers. Forming a friend/enemy bond with Sharknado as they both are roughly the same age and have mirror opposite quirks and personalities each one is always trying to beat the other but always end in a stalemate at the end. Eventually both were discovered by the Circuit and were taken in as mere cannon fodder eventually earning enough respect to be in the inner circle. However due to his high temper and Quirk Pyrocide is known on the Circuit as the Villain Endeavor and is commonly avoided by everyone but the inner circle.

Stats

Power-4

Speed-3

Technique-5

Intelligence-3

Cooperativeness-2

* * *

Name- Setsuno Tsunada

Villain Name-Sharknado

Sex-Male

Age-35

Quirk- Water Cannon(Emitter: By absorbing water into his body he is able to blast it from his hands much like a cannon. This however makes him highly prone to electricity and sweating to make up for the increase in water to his body.)

Description- Most commonly seen in a modified diving suit that has armor enhancements, with a shark mouth style bandanna covering his mouth and 1 way goggles over his eyes, Sharknado carries a average build. Having been born with no left hand he created himself a prosthetic one with a plethora of modes (Blaster,Blade,Hand,Drill,and neutral.) Sharknado is one of the taller ones in the group almost being eye to eye with Stitcher.

Backstory- After getting kidnapped at a young age and having a failed rescue attempt and in unfriendly territory he decided to hide where nobody would go, the sewers. occasionally raiding abandoned area's and sometimes drowning people in their sleep with his quirk to rob them Setsuno survived by robbing and killing. After years of not being found by his family and no desire to seek them out he instead decided to make a name for himself in the villain world. While having a makeshift home in the sewers that he sterilized and blocked off to the point of it no longer being able to be called the sewer, he set up a lab for himself to experiment with. After a while he eventually found Kunada Kintago on the run and offered him shelter. While initially opposed to the Kunada's personality the two formed a friendship through fighting each other to see who was better at fighting. Soon they were discovered by the Villain Circuit and were seen as able recruits for fodder but eventually became part of the inner elite. His arm cannon was made by him and Blitzkrieg in a joint effort. Blitzkrieg considers it her second greatest achievement next to her own suit.

Stats

Power-2

Speed-3

Technique-4

Intelligence-5

Cooperativeness-3

* * *

Name- Akagano Gratana

Villain Name- Grave Robber

Sex-Male

Age-17

Quirk- Grave Tunnel(No Idea: By burying himself in front of a tombstone he can appear in front another tombstone as long as he knows where it is. However he has to and bury and dig up himself when he uses his Quirk.)

Description- Has purple skin due to his quirk. Usually wears a green cloak that hides his face. carries a tombstone,shovel,and pickaxe strapped on his back.

Backstory- Having no idea who is family is and waking up inside an open grave without a coffin. not remembering his name or where he was he didn't know right from wrong. Since he woke up in an open grave he assumed the graves around him also housed people and dug them up with his hands. Unknowingly the police had been called by the grave watcher and he ran scared. Eventually he learned where he was but didn't know where his home was. Eventually earning his living by robbing trinkets and heirlooms from graves and selling them he eventually ran into the Villain Circuit's black market and info broker and was offered a job under him giving himself a name not part of the elite and not being well known throughout the Circuit those he does know are friendly with him and he is in return.

Stats

Power-2

Speed-2

Technique-3

Intelligence-3

Cooperativeness-4

* * *

Name- Jackal Wily

Villain Name- Outback

Sex-Male

Age-29

Quirk-Gator Hide(Transformation: His skin can harden and become as hard as a alligators skin. This also upgrades his muscles making them able to move with the speed of the Alligators jaw muscles without the slow reset drawback. He also gains alligator eyes,teeth, and claws.)

Description- Having a buff build and scarred appearance from a variety of animals both Quirked and Unquirked. generally wears an Aussie Bush hat and cargo vest with combat pants. Usually carries a machete sheathed on his waist.

Backstory- His family was murdered in Australia shortly after his Quirk appeared. Using his quirk he was able to kill his parents killer but was branded a villain for murder. Thus he fled into the Australian wild and managed to survive for years on his own. During that time he managed to fight a nine headed fire breathing crocodile, a metallic super powered shark, and a mosquito that could grow to the size of a bull. Shortly after he turned 25 he stowed away on a ship bound for Japan that passed through his territory. Finding himself in unknown territory and being declared a villain he managed to survive against some of the top pro hero's gaining the interest of the Villain Circuit. Rather than joining the elite inner circle he became part of Stitchers group and acts as a bouncer for the Pub.

Stats

Power-5

Speed-4

Technique-5

Intelligence-4

Cooperativeness-4

* * *

Name- Junigara Yahdaka

Villain Name-Jester

Sex-Male

Age-36

Quirk-gambit(Emitter: By using a deck of cards he is able to use the different suits and face cards to do different things. He can utilize the face cards and aces to enchance and alter emotions of people near the card but can only use one at a time. The number cards can be used as razor sharp throwing cards(Diamonds), Strength enhancements(spades), healing abilities(Hearts), and Size alteration(Clubs).)

Description-Generally wears a white jumpsuit decorated with the suit symbols. Carries decks of playing cards on his waist and knives on his hips. Has mismatched red and black eyes.

Backstory- Coming from an average family he became obsessed with the art of the deal. being adapt at not only rigging a deck to gamble and win at school, but also good with words being able to talk people into stuff. Eventually graduating into the field of black market activity by using his quirk to alter the buyer's emotion's to make them pay more. Eventually he found out about the Villain Circuit and sought them out to join them. He was accepted and became the resident info broker and black market for the members of the Circuit. Soon after he discovered Graverobber and took him in seeing the potential use for his business in his quirk. jester is not one to mess with as he knows everything about everybody and knows what makes a person tick.

Stats

Power-2

Speed-3

Technique-5

Intelligence-6

Cooperativeness-3

* * *

Name- Nahiyate Utiraga

Villain name- Meltdown

Sex-Male

Age-37

Quirk-Acid Body(Mutant:His body permanently secretes a corrosive substance. While he can alter the acidity he cannot turn it off.)

description- he wears metal gauntlets that are immune to his body's effects that also allow him to cover the gauntlets in the acid and return them to normal. He primarily wears a lab coat over a body suit that is also immune to his Quirk's effect. He also has boots similar to his gauntlets that act the same. He wears protective goggle like all the rest of his gear. His skin looks like it is constantly moving down since he permanently secretes the acid.

backstory- Shamed and deemed villainous after his quirk manifested he swore revenge on those who made him suffer. And by suffer he meant slowly melting their limbs for hours and then dissecting them. Similar to Sharknado he has a passion for science but in the field of biology and not technology. he prefers to study his opponent and then end them as painfully as possible. Though he may not be good at taking on gravity,water,and fire quirks Meltdown is still not one to be trifled with.

Stats

Power-2

Speed-3

Technique-4

Intelligence-5

Cooperativeness-3

* * *

Name-?

Villain name-Stitcher

Sex-Male

Age-69

Quirk-Skin Thread(Mutant:His skin can regrow at a accelerated rate. It also allows him to control anything it encases like a mindless doll. However the skin must be harvested by an outside source.)

Description-Has the Seamstress on his right arm nearly all the time. Due to an injury his right side of his face is covered by a sheet of his skin thread eye included. He has a slightly scared appearance but not severely like Outback. He wears combat pants and a custom made combat shirt.

Backstory-?

Stats

Power-3

Speed-4

Technique-6

Intelligence-4

Cooperativeness-2

 **AN- So as stated last chapter these are all the main villain characters. I hope you all enjoy and tell me who's your favorite. Survey on my profile. Happy reading**


	9. The Assualt

'IDIOT! THAT FUCKING IDIOT!' Stitcher screamed in his head in his private lab in the back of the warehouse area.

Despite how close he was to his ultimate goal, Claymore got himself captured and TRACKED. Stitcher should just go ahead and feed him to the dolls.

"Damn. By now Torino is aware." Stitcher grumbled to himself staring down at his discarded face mask that now rested still in front of a mirror.

"Even now the scars of our conflict remain." Stitcher said touching the reflection of his face.

Or rather where the right side of his face would be. All that remained of it. In it's place was a mound of raw flesh akin to that of a deformed, mutated individual. His eye was hardly even visible and barely functioned without the eyepiece in his mask.

"20 years and yet my healing factor merely sealed the wound in place." Stitcher said lamenting on his defeat.

As much as he hated to admit it to himself Stitcher could not deny he lost that fight. What's more he wouldn't even be here if it weren't for the Circuit. Without them he would most likely be rotting in Tartarus with all the other villains. But Stitcher refused to be a mere pawn in the endgame. No Stitcher was biding his time, while he amassed his own inner circle of elite who would be both loyal to him and the Circuit. But now Claymore ruined it. It took him years to establish the Pub and his main base, and even more to amass his inner circle of pawns.

However they could not be disposed of easily. If they wanted they could kill him easily if they all wanted. No what kept them from that was Blitzkrieg. She was the one of few who he couldn't lose. She was a jewel in the rough that he found. A bright mind and no family on the streets he took her in and raised her. She was loyal to him to the point of being his second in command.

"I know your coming Torino. But that's why this time I'm striking first!" Stitcher said dawning his face mask, which was followed closely behind by his battle gear.

Along with the 'Seamstress' he wore combat boots, gray patched pants, and metal shoulder guards. Due to his quirk his skin had a durability that could match low grade metals.

"With operation Blackout initiated now all I require is time." Stitcher said checking the 'Seamstress'.

Walking out of his private lab Stitcher walked all through the warehouse complex of he Pub. He passed by all of his so called 'Abominations' that were his science projects. Most of them seemed like amalgamations of various animals with mismatched heads and limbs with stitch patterns and marks everywhere. Honestly people these day's were so blind to Quirks that they forgot the original building blocks of science. No Stitcher was not blinded like most were, he loved genetic and chemic science were his love. It took him years to truly use his quirk and more to master it like he had. But his crowning achievement in his field of research was what was now inside the girl Atsuhiro brought in. When Sako came to him and asked him for it to give to his son Stitcher saw the opportunity.

"To corrupt one pure of heart with an ounce of liquid." Stitcher said passing the cages that held the other failed attempts that were now mindless rampaging beast's.

Stitcher found himself chuckling softly something he didn't do often. He barely even saw the girl before the drug took effect and spoke with her even less. But he had eye's and ears on her since she walked in. And once again he hit the scientific jackpot. Where the other's failed and become mindless beast's of destruction, she became the ideal teenage villain. More cruel, more sadistic, and more confident, all traits Stitcher needed in her. While not perfect she was an acceptable result, especially since she was Kuro's 'girlfriend' and still a teenager.

"The time is nigh my creations! Soon the world will be shown just how blind they truly are!" Stitcher monologued to himself as he walked past the ragdoll's doing various things.

The Ragdoll creation process took years to perfect. And a long time to get used to feeling your skin move around and encase something before breaking off. Still they made good workers and cannon fodder. However Stitcher had to stop thinking to himself as he was approaching the door to the main area of the Pub and once more made sure everything was in check. Opening the door he wasn't at all surprised by the scene before him. Blitzkrieg was trying to keep Sharknado and Pyrocide from leveling the place. Kuro, Uraraka, and Graverobber were talking with each other. Outback was sitting at his usual spot chugging Boomslang venom.

( **A.N look up the boomslang snake. Trust me it doesn't play around** )

And Jester was attempting to swindle Meltdown into buying a new type of "metal quirk based alloy" and was about to if not for Stitcher arrival. And then there was Claymore who was bound by Skin Thread to a chair and was unconscious. However at Stitcher's arrival everyone stopped and looked at him. They all remained quite in order to let him say something which he did.

"It's been ten years since I made this group." Stitcher began speaking calmly.

"And now after years of keeping this place a secret, and years of planning to overthrow the Circuit high council, ITS ALL CRUMBLING DOWN DUE TO CLAYMORE"S INCOMPETENCE O THINK ESCAPING WITHOUT THEM TRACKING YOU ISN"T A POSSIBILITY!" Stitcher said yelling as Claymore who had regained conciseness started sweating.

"And so now I'm left with the choice." Stitcher said regaining a calm composure and slowly walking towards Claymore. "Do I use you as a lab experiment, or do I use you as bait."

At this Claymore started sweating profusely as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head followed by unconsciousness as Graverobber knocked him out with a shovel.

"All in favor of being a lab rat?" Stitcher asked the others as Meltdown and Sharknado raised their hands.

"And all in favor of being bait for the Hero's?" Stitcher said as then everyone raised their hand.

"Prepare the welcome mat for our guest's." Stitcher said as the Ragdolls that were in the room started moving around and disappearing 1 by 1 into different area's.

The other members of his group proceeded to then do their own things to get ready.

'Don't worry Torino. I know you'll be coming, but this time I will be the only one to worry about.' Stitcher thought to himself.

"Blitzkrieg!" Stitcher said as Blitzkrieg walked in front of him.

Stitcher motioned for her to come closer , which she did. Then Stitcher whispered something in her ear, to which afterwards she nodded in confirmation and began typing on her arm computer.

'This time not even the Circuit will know what hit them.'

* * *

 **In a Hidden Bar**

Inside a hotel complex in a hidden bar area three people sat there staring at a computer screen. 1 a man made out of black mist wearing a bartender suit with a metal collar. Another was a bluish haired man in a black tee shirt with a hand on his face covering it. The final was a man smoking wearing a purple blazer. These men are Kurogiri,Shigaraki Tomura,and Giran respectively. The first two members of the League of Villains, the final a Black market broker that associates with them. However who was behind the monitor that read 'Voice Only' was the true leader of the League known as 'All for One'.

"So your saying the Hero's have a lead on the Circuit. Sounds pretty big to me." Giran said letting out a puff of smoke from his cigarette and went back to smoking it.

"Yes Giran, the hero's have indeed found a lead on one of the Circuit's branches of operation." All for One said calmly behind the monitor.

"But why does this concern you Sensei? That just means less competition for us." Shigaraki said in a curious tone.

"I also wish to know." Kurogiri said while polishing a shot glasses behind the bar counter.

"Your curiosity is not unwarranted. While we remain enemies of the Circuit the group we are talking about is a splinter group led by the villain Stitcher." All for One said.

"Ah I see." Kurogiri said. "Stitcher was quite the formidable villain before he got injured."

"If he was so formidable how did he get injured?" Shigaraki said looking at the screen.

"He ended up having to fight Gran Torino." All for One said in his usual calm tone. "Doing that and only getting an injury and not getting captured is a strong enough feet in itself."

"So what does this splinter group have to do with us?" Shigaraki asked curious as to why they were concerning themselves with their enemies.

"A little friend of mine in the Circuit has revealed that the leader knows of this group and has arranged for them to be taken out by the Hero's." All for One said.

"So they plan to have the hero's do their own dirty work." Kurogiri said not surprised that the leader of the Circuit would do that.

"Yes. But we will make sure they wont succeed." All for One said.

"But master why are we going to assist them?" Shigaraki asked.

"Simple. Since they are an unknown Splinter group they would most likely take any action they can against the Circuit after they are attacked." All for One said. "But Kurogiri will make sure they aren't captured."

"Yes sir." Kurogiri said knowing better than to distrust All for One's judgment.

"By saving them they will be indebted to us. While some may prove less cooperative the others will be glad that they wont be sent to prison." All for One told the others.

"But in that rises another problem." All for one said.

"What problem?" Shigaraki asked confused, he was seeing this as a chance to gain valuable pieces on the chessboard but didn't see a problem.

"If they made a splinter group in the Circuit. What's to stop them from making a splinter group in our League."

* * *

 **Area around Villain Pub**

"Are you certain the citizens are safe Toshinori?" Gran Torino asked as he and a few other high level pro hero's were hiding around the area the tracker was last placed.

"Positive!" Toshinori said in his All Might form.

"Then we move in to attack." Gran Torino said before giving a signal for the hero's to advance.

"Remember if you see anything that acts, walks, or looks like a living scarecrow don't hesitate to attack." Gran Torino said warning the others about the Ragdolls.

"All Might you are clear for attack." Pro Hero Erasure Head said from the rooftops as All Might gave the thumbs up and then proceeded to burst down the door.

 _Minutes earlier inside the Villain Pub_

"How long does it take to string a guy up for bait?" Stitcher asked getting frustrated that it was taking them this long to prepare the trap.

"Well sorry but in case you didn't notice I'm trying to not burn us all!" Pyrocide said angrily that Stitcher was nagging him.

"Just hurry up if I'm right the hero's will be here in a few minutes!" Stitcher said making sure everything else was in place.

"Everything's in position sir!" Kuro said as he was currently coming up from the underneath section of the Pub that housed a series of escape tunnels.

"Everything important in my lab removed?" Stitcher asked making sure everything was going to plan.

"Apart from the beasts set for the Hero's." Kuro answered as he twirled with a few marbles in his hand. All of which were black in color.

"Good. Pyro are you done yet!" Stitcher said looking to see that indeed Pyrocide was done.

"What does it look like!" Pyrocide said pointing to his work.

"Good now everyone-" "DETROIT SMASH!" Stitcher began but was cut off as All Might burst through the front door of the Pub sending everyone backwards who couldn't grab onto something or braced for the blast.

"DAMN HE'S HERE Already!" Pyrocide said as flames licked up his body in rage.

"Now villains make things easy on yourselves and surrender!" All Might said as a few Pro's appeared behind him.

'HE'S HERE!" Kuro thought excited. 'NOW ALL MIGHT I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT ITS LIKE!'

"Come now we all know that he isn't one to surrender." Gran Torino said appearing beside All Might as he and Stitcher bored at each other's eyes.

"Ah Gran Torino! It should come as no surprise that you would come!" Stitcher said growling. "Come to your funeral that is!"

As a few Hero's readied to charge All Might held them back.

"Hold it comrades!" All Might said as the hero's stopped. "This is a crafty Villain! One cannot simply charge into his lair!"

"But you kind of just did!" Graverobber pointed out at the fact he smashed down the wall.

"Come on Grave i'd be more surprised if All Might didn't break down the wall." Kuro said while in his Black Marble outfit.

"Ah so your the newest Villain known as the Black marble!" All Might said recognizing the outfit. "I find no coincidence that you would ally yourselves with the Circuit!"

"How perceptive All Might!" Kuro said unable to hide his chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Erasure Head said appearing in the front of the group.

"Its just that for all your planning you really thought we would go down without a fight!" Kuro said throwing the marbles he had in his hand towards the Hero's who stepped back but All Might just stood there as they clattered to the ground.

"A rather interesting move!" All Might said. "But it appears it failed to achieve damage!"

"Who said they were meant to cause damage!" Kuro said glancing to both sides as the others began picking themselves up. "It was merely a distraction!"

All Might seeing the other villains getting up charged forward for an attack but found his fist caught by another one.

"Oi! You want a fight take me on you wallaby!" Outback said throwing All Might back.

"Very Well villain!" All Might said charging for another attack but it instead merely pushed Outback back a little as he returned with his own flurry of punches.

'Impressive strength!' All Might thought as saw the other hero's moving forward to engage but went wide eyed seeing the floor and other things around the room break to reveal an small army of Ragdolls.

"ATTACK!" Pyrocide screamed as he sent a volley of fire towards the hero's who broke apart to attack the Ragdolls.

"YEAAAAAAAAAH!" Pro hero Present Mic sent out a scream using his quirk towards Blitzkrieg taking out a few Ragdolls along the way.

However as she raised her palms she sent out her own wave of sound blasts repelling his Quirk.

"Tch looks like we got a fellow show host." Present Mic said as he used his Quirk again and the two were locked in an standstill.

All around the Pub there were explosions, fire, ice, water, wind, rubble, and other attacks happening from both sides. As Pro hero Ectoplasm used his Quirk to make clones of himself to fight the Ragdolls he was surprised to see they were on equal level with him.

So instead he created a few clones to take out this shark themed villain with a cannon in place of his right hand.

"Target practice!" Sharknado said as he unleashed a large volley of water shots from his blaster that took out every clone it his dissolving them back into ectoplasm.

As Ectoplasm continued to create clones he realized that this Villain was specifically targeting the cones and not him.

'A smart one' Ectoplasm thought.

The other low level pro hero's that were brought had to admit they were having trouble with the Ragdolls. True to the briefing they would not stay down till they were ripped part. It also didn't help that when they were ripped apart cockroaches poured out from them. This caused a few hero's to lose their lunch but continue to fight.

"It's over Stitcher!" Gran Torino said after dodging another of Stitcher's attacks.

"Why do hero's always say that when their losing!" Stitcher said as he sent another attack

"Because we hero's are persistent!" Erasure head said delivering a kick to Stitcher's ack and recoiling away from him.

But much to Erasure Heads surprise the kick simply mildly irritated Stitcher who growled in annoyance.

"JESTER!" Stitcher yelled as from across the room Jester heard this and drew the 8 of spades card and with precise accuracy threw it and Stitcher caught it.

Immediately the card dissolved into thin air and reappeared in Jesters deck but with a darker hue to it as it recharged. As Stitcher absorbed it energy and his muscles slightly grew and the Hero's backed up.

"DIE!" Stitcher yelled as he let loose a spinning attack that both Gran Torino and Erasure head dodged.

As Endeavor spouted his usual insults to villains and that the Ragdolls were weak he was suddenly blasted by a steady stream of fire. Turning to look he saw what could be considered a smaller version of himself as a villain engulfed in fire with bloodshot eyes stood their as he continued to let loose is stream. Grunting Endeavor began to use his own stream of fire from his 'Hellflame' quirk and pushed Pyrocide's back.. However Pyrocide was only using one hand and then used both as his stream began pushing back.

All Might however had to admit this Australian he was fighting was a challenge. Not only were his smashed having minimal effect but this guy could pack a punch. However All Might did not give up as he continued punching and eventually with a well placed Detroit Smash sent the villain flying into a wall breaking a hole in it as he lay there.

"Now Villain do you surrender!" all Might said his smile not faltering.

But much to his surprise the Villain pulled himself up unfazed.

"You know very few things have driven me to quirk use." Outback began "A 9 headed fire breathing crocodile, a metal shark with motor like speed, and a bull with a growth quirk." Outback said as he threw off his hat and vest and closed his eye's.

But when they reopened they resembled the eye's of a reptilian, an alligator to be precise. "But its fitting isn't it," Outback said as his skin began to turn green as scales formed over them and his teeth appeared more sharp. "That the #1 hero fight the top of the Australian Food chain!" Outback finished as his fully quirked form was revealed to be a giant hulking Alligator like body. He was covered in scales and his teeth and nails grew to be razor sharp. Not to mention his eyes were tracking every slight movement All Might made.

"A very interesting Quirk!" All Might said charging with immense speed towards him, "But as a Hero I will bring you in!"

However to All Might's surprise his attack had hit the wall creating a much larger hole where the villain would be. As All Might looked around he soon found nails being dug into his torso. Looking he saw that the villain was behind him with his hands dug into his torso. Grunting All Might was able to grab the villain and sling him away. Hissing Outback got up and with speed was able to land a hit on All Might who was anticipating it and blocked it.

Sharknado and Ectoplasm were however having a more throw body and shoot the situation fight. As Ectoplasm continued to make clones they were destroyed just as fast. But much to Sharknado's irritation he was running out of water. Since he needed water from an outside source he was running low on ammo. But he saw the pro hero Manual across the battlefield and decided to break for him since his Quirk produced water.

Kuro however was dispatching every hero that came close to him. They were the casual breed that always preached that good always prevailed and believed they would win. And that's why they all ended up bloodied and beaten. All Kuro really had to do was dodge an attack and then hit their vital points. Or he would throw one of his marbles that had been repurposed for combat. Explosions, smoke, poison, etc.

Graverobber was having a less successful time with battle though. Being that he was mainly proficient in everything not combat related he was having to dodge and hit with his shovel. But he was saving his ace which was on his back.

Jester however kept up his usual business black market dealer persona even offering a few things he had on him to the Pro's who scoffed at that. And they in turn were met with a cluster of Jesters diamond suit cards being shot at them and cutting them.

Pyrocide was at a standstill with Endeavor and both of them were boiling with rage. Suddenly at the same time they stopped using their quirk and rushed toward each other and exchanged fists. And Pyrocide was easily outmatched in raw strength. He could swear he felt his arm break as it went limp and hurt like Hell.

"DAMN YOU BASTARD!" Pyrocide yelled as he used his unbroken hand to send a stream of fire separating him and Endeavor.

Erasure head and Gran Torino were having a less successful time with taking down Stitcher as he just blocked every attack thrown at him. Not even Erasurehead's capture tape had no effect as it was easily thrown off or used to throw him. Plus his quirk was useless in this situation since it didn't effect Mutant Type quirks.

"What's wrong! Cant fight when your not alone!" Stitcher taunted Gran Torino as he was able to grab him in midair and throw him.

"I was going to ask the same thing!" Gran Torino retorted as he took out a ragdoll that came near him and used that as a rebound to attack Stitcher.

At this time most of the ragdoll herd had thinned and those remaining were being easily dispatched by the many well known hero's.

Present mic however was having a less eventful duel. It appeared they both were on equal footing. However his throat was getting sore and this girl showed no sign of pain. Grunting Present Mic deactivated his Quirk and was blasted into a crowd of the cockroaches and instantly screamed as loud as he thought possibly sending the remaining Ragdolls back.

It appeared the hero's were winning as the villains (minus Stitcher) were all retreating to regroup and were all injured in some way. Outback had arguably some of the worse as he looked like his quirk had half activated as All Might's punches and blown off the scales. Pretty soon the Spade effect on Stitcher wore off and he was also sent back. Grunting all the villains crowed together as the hero's approached.

"Give up Villains! You are defeated!" All might said as the hero's grouped up around him.

But much to everyone but the villains shock Stitcher started laughing.

"What are you planning Stitcher!" Gran Torino said as he readied himself.

"Its just funny," Stitcher said as he snapped his fingers as the ground and back wall began to shake and crumble. "That you thought the Ragdolls were my only creation!"

As the wall opened it revealed dozens of stitched together amalgamations of animals with mismatched species and limbs.

"I believe you know what to do." Stitcher said looking at Blitzkrieg who nodded.

As the hero's all tackled the beasts they found them much harder than the Ragdolls to fight. It even took All Might a few punches to subdue them. But as the Hero's were preoccupied the villains(minus Stitcher) fled into the escape tunnels. As per protocol the tunnels ere collapsed behind them.

"t appears this would be where I would die." Stitcher said as he saw his beasts being defeated.

But Stitcher raised his other hand to snap his fingers. And when he did the beasts heard the command and activated a self destruct technique. This resulted in many hero deaths of the smaller lesser known one's. But the more experienced ones survived but were injured and a few dropped unconscious. But among those who were still standing was All Might and Gran Torino.

"Give it up Stitcher! Your forces have fled and your out of tricks!" Gran Torino said as Stitcher merely smiled.

"You know it's been 20 years an you haven't changed a bit." Stitcher said

"Nor have you!" Gran Torino replied.

But before the two could do anything Endeavor let loose a massive burst of flames on Stitcher who just stood there. All those conscious stared in shock as Stitcher remained unfazed but his mask was burned off revealing his face. A mound of flesh pulsating on its own that was scarred and sewn together.

"As to be expected of the number 2 hero." Stitcher said not even fazed by his mask being burned.

Endeavor merely growled in response as he prepared to charge but was held back by All Might.

"What do you want!" Endeavor growled as All Might looked at him.

"Do not stoop to his level friend." All Might said "This man will pay for his Atrocities."

"Your right about that!" Endeavor said shaking off All Might's hand.

"A little infighting eh," Stitcher said chuckling. "I'm afraid that it wont matter."

At that declaration Gran Torino tensed as he saw Stitcher reach behind him and pull out a slim object. But as Gran Torino saw it he immediately shouted to All Might.

"TOSHINORI GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!" Gran Torino said as All Might too noticed the object and using the full speed of his Quirk had gotten all of the hero's out along with Gran Torino However going back to look for his mentor All Might noticed he was gone.

"To be expected Gran Torino." Stitcher said as now it was only him and Gran Torino left.

"You destroy my pub, ruin my projects, and worst of all think that you will win!" Stitcher said as he slowly tied skin thread down on the button of the detonator.

"A death trigger.' Gran Torino said as Stitcher smiled.

"Yes. You see if I go unconscious then my quirk deactivates causing the button to release and blow the rest of this place sky high." Stitcher said throwing the detonator into a pile of rubble.

"Or I can forcefully deactivate it if you or another Hero's tries anything funny." Stitcher continued smiling.

"So then either I let you kill me or I kill us both." Gran Torino said realizing where this was going.

"Yes," Stitcher said as the Seamstress charged up.

"LET THIS BE OUR LAST DANCE!" both of them screamed charging at each other.

 **AN sorry about the delay. Have been working on another Fanfiction and my school said "Hey you know what lets give him a project a month before school starts that takes all summer!" So pretty much in my free time I've been working on my other fic or on vacation. So longer chapter. I hope everyone enjoys and please review. Bye.**


End file.
